The Envoi
by Dark Rafael
Summary: Kematian seorang Uzumaki Naruto berubah menjadi sebuah petualangan baru membawa harapan baru bagi dunia ini dan dunia itu. menjadi utusan dari Tuhan yang sesungguhnya untuk membawa perdamaian di dunia, menjadi sang utusan sekaligus menjadi sang pengganti dari sang pemimpin. Bad summary. Lemon, Lime. Strong!Naruto, Godlike!Naruto Harem!Naruto.
1. Chapter 1 : The Come Of The Hero

Disclaimer : Naruto & High School DxD not belongs to Me.

_Title : _The Envoi

_Genres : Romance, _Adventure_, _Supernatural_, _Battle, and etc_._

_Rating : _M untuk lemon dan kata-kata yang kasar.

_Pairing : _Naruto.U x Harem

_Summary : Bagaimana jadinya jika Uzumaki Naruto anak yang jahil, ceroboh, serta dianggap bodoh ternyata merupakan seorang yang telah mendapat berkat dari Sang Tuhan sendiri dan diberi tugas untuk mulai ikut menjaga perdamaian di bumi, dengan kekuatan yang ia dapat dari Tuhan ia menjalani takdirnya yang penuh rintangan. Strong!Naruto, Harem!Naruto._

_Warning : _AU, OC, OOC, typo bertebaran, miss typo,etc_._

**Fanfic ini mengandung unsur religius, namun saya tekankan bahwa saya tidak bermaksud untuk menghina agama. fanfic ini hanyalah hasil imajinasi saya maka daripada itu saya meminta maaf jika ada yang tersinggung.**

.

_._

_._

_Chapter 1 : The Come Of The Hero_

_._

_._

_._

.

Academy Kuoh. Sebuah sekolah yang cukup sekolah ini merupakan sekolah khusus perempuan yang sekarang telah menjadi sekolah campuran dengan perbandingan 3 : 1. Fasilitas-fasilitas yang ada di sekolah ini membuatnya menjadi sekolah yang bertaraf internasional, sekolah yang memiliki siswa-siswi yang berprestasi, normal bukan? tapi itu menurut orang-orang yang tidak tahu menahu tentang apa yang ada di dalam diri beberapa pelajar di merupakan kata yang digunakan orang-orang untuk mengartikan sesuatu yang biasa, sering ditemui, dan tidak Kuo dapat dikatakan sebagai sekolah yang termasuk golongan yang tidak normal, sekolah yang memiliki beberapa pelajar yang memiliki kekuatan yang tidak biasa atau juga luar biasa. Fakta-fakta tersebut dapat didukung oleh aktivitas yang sedang terjadi malam ini. Sebuah peristiwa yang memepertaruhkan nyawa orang-orang yang ikut andil di dalamnya.

.

.

.

Seseorang dengan enam buah sayap hitam sedang melayang atau lebih tepatnya terbang sambil menatap meremehkan keenam orang yang sedang membalas menatap tajam ke arahnya. Jika diperhatikn keadaan orang tersebut sangat mengkahwatirkan, pakaian mereka compang-camping dan banyak luka serta lebam di beberpa bagian tubuh mereka.

"Kokabiel aku pasti membunuhmu!"

"Hahahaha...sekiryuutei saat ini kekuatanmu tidaklah sebanding denganku. Bila dibandingkan dengan kekuatanku kalian tak ada apa-apanya!" balas orang dengan enam sayap gagak di punggungnya atau Kokabiel dengan nada meremehkan kepada seorang pemuda dengan _**Gauntlet **_berwarna merah di tangan kirinya.

"Kokabiel sialan!"

"Tunggu Issei!jangan gegabah musuh kita kali ini sangatlah akan mati konyol jika melawannya tanpa rencana!" Ucap wanita dengan rambut merah darah sambil memegang sang pemuda dengan _**Gauntlet **_merah ditangannya atau Issei di bahunya untuk menahannya agar tidak berjalan maju mendekati Kokabiel.

"Tapi, buchou apa yang harus kita lakukan? Saat ini kita sudah terpojok, Koneko-chan juga sudah pingsan, kita juga sudah terluka cukup parah." Ucap Issei sambil menunjuk seorang wanita mungil yang sedang terbaring lemas di bawah suatu pohon. Sedangkan sang perempuan hanya dapat menundukan kepalanya

"Ini salahku...karena aku lemah, aku tidak pantas memimpin kalian sem-"

"Bukan buchou, ini bukan salah mu. Buchou telah berusaha keras memimpin kami sampai saat ini, jika ada yang salah maka orang itu adalah aku. Aku sebagai pemegang _**boosted gear **_harus menjadi selemah ini, aku bukanlah pion yang baik untuk mu buchou..."

"Issei..." wanita yang dipanggil buchou oleh Issei a.k.a Rias hanya memandang Issei dengan sendu sambil memangil nama Issei dengan lirih.

"Aku harusnya dapat melindungi kalian semua, namun...namun aku tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa, aku mengakui bahawa aku lemah bahkan sangat lemah, tapi aku akan berjuang! Aku tidak akan kalah dengan orang berengsek seperti dia! Akan kutunjukkan bahwa aku akan menjadi kuat sehingga tidak ada yang dapat mengalahkanku lagi!"

"Issei jika kau ingin berjuang jangan berjuang sendiri! Aku, buchou, akeno-senpai, koneko-chan dan lainnya akan ikut berjuang denganmu!"

"Kiba"

"Jadi, sekarang ayo kita kalahkan dia Issei!"Ucap Kiba dengan semangat seraya menatap Issei, perlahan bibir Issei mulai menjadi lengkungan, ia tersenyum. Ia senang ada yang mau berjuang bersamanya.

"Sekarang untuk menambah semangatmu, Issei!"

"Hai, buchou!"

"Jika kita memenangkan pertarungan ini maka aku memperbolehkanmu memegang dadaku."

"Me-me-ga-ng d-da-da buchou! Tapi buchou…"

"apa?"

"apa boleh aku me-me-menghisapnya?"

"ya baiklah jika dengan itu kita dapat menang, anggap saja itu hadiah untuk kemenangan kita nanti."

"Yosh! Kokabiel bersiaplah menghadapi kematianmu! Aku akan mengalahkan mu segera dan menghisap dada buchou!" tangan issei terkepal dengan kuat, bayangan-bayangan ia sedang menghisap dada Rias bermunculan di kepalanya menjadi semangat untuk mengalahkan Kokabiel/.

"Hahahaha...semangat mu besar sekali sekiryuutei, namun itu saja belum cukup untuk melawanku."Tanpa mendengar kata-kata Kokabiel, Issei maju sambil berlari ke arah Kokabiel.

**[Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost]**

_**Boosted Gear **_Di tangan Issei terus memancarkan cahaya berwarna hijau bersamaan dengan kekuatan Issei yang terus meningkat.

_'Swush' 'grab'_

Sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya seseorang dengan kecepatan yang akan sulit dilihat dengan mata melaju dan memegang tangan Issei yang telah terkepal yang sedang menuju ke arah Kokabiel. issei hanya dapan membelakakan matanya kecepatan orang itu memang sangat cepat, bahkan Issei tidak menyadari jika orang itu melaju ke arahnya.

"Cukup! Sekiryuutei, memang semangat mu untuk melawannya sangat tinggi namun, kau hanya akan mati dalam sekejap jika melawannya." ucap pemuda tersebut. Issei hanya dapat menatap orang itu, rambut kuning dengan seusatu yang seperti kumis kucing di kedua pipinya.

_**'Siapa orang ini? Kecepatannya sangat luar biasa, aku tidak bisa menyadarinya tadi' **_batin issei sambil mulai melepaskan dengan paksa tangannya dari genggaman pemuda tersebut.

"Sekarang, sebaiknya kalian menyembuhkan diri dahulu, dan juga menjauhlah dari sini jika kalian ingin selamat."

"Hei jangan bercanda!"

"Jangan Issei! Ayo semua kita menjauh dulu dari sini."

"Baiklah, buchou." ketika Rias, Kiba, Xenovia, dan Issei yang membopong tubuh Koneko yang masih belum bangun, naruto mulai memalingkan wajahnya menatap Kokabiel yang mulai turun dan mendarat ke tanah, Kokabiel mulai merasa ketakutan tangannya bergetar, keringat dingin mulai bermunculan. Kokabiel tahu di depannya bukanlah lawan yang mudah yang dapat ia kalahkan dengan mudah, aura orang di depannya sangat kuat, aura orang di depannya sedang memancar dengan kuatnya membuat Kokabiel kembali bergetar, ia mulai tidak tahan ini sudah hampir mencapai batasnya, namun karena egonya ia tetap di sana bersiap menghadapi orang di depannya, Kokabiel mulai mengeluarkan kekuatan penuhnya ia harus sangat serius jika ingin mengalahkan orang di depannya.

"Menyerahlah Kokabiel, aku dan kau tahu kau tidak dapat mengalahkanku."

"Diam kau berengsek! Aku akan membunuhmu!" Teriak kokabiel sambil mulai membuat tombak cahaya dengan jumlah yang banyak serta dengan ukuran yang sangat besar. Kokabiel mulai melempar tombak-tombak cahayanya, ia menyeringai senang ketika melihat orang di depannya hanya diam tak bergerak dari tempat semula.

"Percuma"

_'Duarr'_

Terjadi ledakan yang besar di tempat orang tadi, debu-debu bertebaran menghalangi penglihatan semua orang. Perlahan asap mulai menipis dan menampilkan sebuah kawah yang besar , Kokabiel menyeringai di sana tidak ada tanda-tanda pemuda tersebut, ia menghilang.

"Wow...tadi sangat berbahaya kau tahu?" suara tersebut berasal dari belakang Kokabiel, di sana pemuda tersebut berdiri tanpa luka sedikitpun, seketika seriangaian di wajah Kokabiel menghilang dan digantikan dengan wajah yang pucat, wajah Kokabiel memucat keringat dingin mulai bertambah banyak, sekarang egonya telah kalah oleh ketakutannya. Namun, sekarang ia tahu ia salah karena mementingkan egonya dan sekarang sudah terlambat untuk menyesal dan ia akan menerima akibatnya...

_**Kematiannya**_

_"_Baiklah sekarang giliranku" Di tangan pemuda tersebut telah terbentuk sebuah bola berbentuk spiral lama-kelamaan bola tersebut membesar dan terus membesar, semua yang melihat itu hanya membelelakan matanya melihat hal tersebut. Kokabiel hanya dapat berdiri tegang tidak dapat bergerak karena ketakutan sudah menguasai penuh tubuhnya, ia hanya dapat berdiam diri menunggu kematian menjemputnya. Pemuda tersebut tiba-tiba menghilang dalam kilatan berwarna hitam dan muncul beberapa langkah di depan Kokabiel bersiap menghantamkan bola spiral tersebut ke Kokabiel yang mematung di tempatnya.

"Lemah"

'Fuuton : Cho Oodama Rasengan'

_'Blar'_

Semua mata memandang tidak percaya apa yang terjadi di depannya, serangan pemuda tadi sangat luar biasa, bahkan kekuatanya jauh sangat jauh melebihi kekuatan serangan kakabiel tadi. Setelah asapnya menipis, terlihat pemuda tersebut berdiri di tengah kawah sambil membopong Tubuh tak bernyawa milik Kokabiel. Semuanya terkejut, pemuda tersebut dengan satu serangan ia dapat membuat salah satu orang yang selamat melawan Tuhan dan Raja iblis menjadi tak bernyawa hanya dalam beberapa detik.

"huh…aku kira kau lebih kuat Kokabiel, aku sungguh kecewa." Orang itu mulai keluar dari kawah dan berjalan mendekati kelompok Rias.

_**Issei POV**_

Mata ku tidak dapat ku lepas dari orang itu, ia dengan mudah mengalahkan orang yang sangan sulit atau bahkan tidak mungkin ku kalahkan. orang misterius yang sangat kuat aku tidak akan pernah membuat orang itu menjadi musuhku sama sekali tidak akan pernah. Kulihat buchou, Kiba, Xenovia ikut bergetar ketakutan, orang itu memiliki tingkatan yang jauh sangat jauh di atas kami. Kulihat ia menatap kami sejenak dan kemudian ia berpaling dan menghilang dari sana dengan hanya menyisahkan seberkas cahaya hitam. Setelah beberapa saat kami terdiam terjadi retakkan di kubah pelindung yang dibuat para anggota OSIS untuk melindungi wilayah du luar sekolah dari pertempuran kami.

'Krak' 'splash'

Kubah tersebut hancur lebur. Kulihat Di langit seseorang dengan _**Armor **_berwarna putih dengan sayap dan bola Kristal yang terlihat sama dengan bola Kristal di _**Boosted gear**_ ku namun yang ia punyai berwarna biru sedang melayang atau mungkin terbang memandang ke bawah, melihat ke segala penjuru di sekitar kami, seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.

"hmm…di mana Kokabiel?"

"kau! Vanishing Dragon !" aku terkejut saat mengatakan hal itu, jadi dia yang dikatakan Ddraig musuh yang sudah merupakan takdir kami untuk saling bertempur dan saling membunuh, aku belum siap ia terlihat sangat kuat ia bahkan sedang dalam mode _**Balance breaker**_ yang tidak dapat kumasuki.

"**Oi patner, berhati-hatilah jika kita berhadapan dengannya, jika dilihat kekuatannya sangat berbeda jauh dengan mu."**

"jadi, ini semua memang karena aku lemah…"

"**namun walaupun kau lemah ia tetap akan menjadi lawan abadimu, semua pemegang kami selalu mempunyai tingkatan kekuatan yang sama."**

"itu artinya aku sama kuatnya dengan dia?"

"**tentu patner semua pemegangku dulu mempunyai kekuatan yang sama dengan saingannya masing-masing, jadi mungkin untuk sekarang kau lemah, namun nantinya kau akan menjadi sekuat dia, tapi sekarang aku tahu bahwa kau, patner merupakan orang yang akan merubah sejarah dan menjadi pemegang **_**Boosted Gear **_**yang memiliki kekuatan yang lebih kuat dari pendahulumu dan juga dari rival abadi kita, Albion! "**

"terima kasih Ddraig sekarang semangatku telah kembali!" _**Boosted gear Issei yang didiami oleh naga legendaris Ddraig berhenti mengeluarkan cahayanya tepat saat perbincangannya dengan Issei selesai.**_

"Oh... Apa yang kudapatkan di sini? rival abadiku dan segerombolan lalat"

"Diam kau berengsek beranyinya kau berkata seperti itu!"

'Swush''Deg'

"Jadi apa mau mu, Hyoudou Issei?"

'Dia cepat!' beberapa saat yang lalu aku yakin masih melayang jauh di atasku, namun sekarang dia tiba-tiba muncul di atasku, dibandingkan dengan ku sekarang kekuatannya jelas terlihat sangat jauh. Sesegera mungkin aku melompat mundur saat aku sadar dari keterjekutanku.

"Issei kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja buchou"

"Jangan ceroboh Issei! Ia dapat membunuh kau bahkan kita semua saat ini!

"Baik buchou!" aku harus mencari cara agar aku tidak kalah darinya, aku belum mau mati sekarang aku belum menerima hadiahku! Jadi aku harus menang! Sesegera mungkin ku pasang kuda-kudaku bersiap untuk segala kemungkinan yang dapat terjadi.

"Tenanglah Hyoudou Issei, aku tidak akan melawanmu hari ini, saat ini kau masih sangat lemah kau masih belum pantas menjadi rival abadiku, jadi aku akan menunggu mu menjadi setara denganku, lalu...

Kita akan bertarung sampai mati" aku tahu itu, takdir yang harus ku jalani sebagai pemegang Boosted gear. Ia menghilang lagi setelah selesai bebicara, mungkin ia telah pergi.

"Issei kau tak apa-apa?!"

"Aku tidak apa-apa buchou..."

"Syukurlah jika seperti itu"

"Kiba, bagaimana keadaan Koneko?"

"Ia baik-baik saja, sebentar lagi ia akan bangun" kulihat Koneko-chan yang masih pingsan, ia tampak sangat mengkahwatirkan, rasa itu datang lagi, rasa bersalah kerana tidak dapat melindungi semua oranh yang ku sayangi, setelah ini aku harus menjadi kuat untuk dapat melindungi orang-orang yang ku sayangi.

"-sei! Issei!"

"Huah! Buchou kenapa wajahmu sangat dekat!?"

"Hah...kau melamun, jadi aku memanggilmu tapi kau tidak menjawab"

"Maaf buchou"

"Ku maafkan jika kau menceritakan apa yang kau pikirkan tadi"

"Tapi, buchou jangan marah ketika aku mengatakannya"

"Baiklah Issei"

"Aku memikirkan bagaimana memulai"

"Memulai? Memulai apa Issei?"

"Tentu saja hadiahku buchou!"

"Oh...soal itu, tidak kau tidak bisa mendapatkannya"

"Tapi kenapa buchou bukankah Kokabiel sudah kita kalahkan!"

"Kau lupa,ya! Bukan kita yang mengalahkannya namun pemuda tampan tadi yang telah menglahkannya." sial! Aku lupa orang asing tadilah yang telah mengalahkan Kokabiel, orang asing itu pasti ku bunuh karenanya oppai bochou yang paling indah tidak dapat ku dapatkan hari ini!

"Issei-kun kau tidak apa-apa? Wajah mu sangat pucat!"

"Wuah! Kiba jangan terlalu dekat! Kau membuatku jijik!"

.

.

.

Normal pov

Di malam yang sama di suatu sungai, seorang pria sedang duduk dipinggir sungai sambil memancing. Kegiatan tersebut terhenti ketika seseorang dengan armor berwarna putih datang.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Di mana Kokabiel?"

"Entalah, sewaktu aku sampai di sana Kokabiel sudah tidak ada di sana, Kemungkinan ia telah dibunuh oleh seseorang."

"hmm... Baiklah, kau dapat pergi Vali"

"Baiklah pak tua dan jangan terlalu lama di sini, kau adalah sorang penting jadi jangan terlalu lama bermalas-malasan"

"Hah... Kau tahu sangat sulit menjadi seorang gubernur malaikat jatuh"

"Hahaha... Baiklah jika seperti itu, aku akan pergi" Orang dengan armor tadi a.k.a Vali melangkah menjauh dan akhirnya menghilang di kegelapan hutan menyisakan Azazel yang sedang berdebat dalam pemikirannya.

'Siapa yang membunuh Kokabiel, ia bahkan mengambil mayatnya. Apa tujuannya? Kenapa ia tahu kalau Kokabiel ada di sana dan akan menyerang pada saat itu? Mungkinkah ia mengawasi kelompok Gremory dan Sitri yang bersekolah di sana?' Azazel menonggakkan kepalanya menatap langit gelap dengan beberapa bintang yang bertengger manis di tempatnya.

"Perasaan ku mengatakan sebentar lagi akan ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi..."

'Semoga itu bukanlah hal yang buruk'

.

.

.

Di suatu taman yang tidak jauh dari Kuoh Academy, seorang pemuda berjalan dalam kegelapan malam, menyembunyikan sesuatu atau seseorang yang sedang ia bawa di pundaknya, seseorang dengan enam sayap berwarna hitam yang berjumlah enam yang kita kenal sebagai Kokabiel. Tapi ada yang aneh, di seluruh badan Kokabiel terdapat sederetan huruf kanji yang rumit kepala, tangan, kaki semuanya terdapat deretan kanji tersebut. Pemuda tersebut hanya berjalan dan terus berjalan, ekspresinya datar, ia hanya berjalan dalam diam di taman yang sepi tersebut. Setelah beberapa lama berjalan melewati taman tersebut ia sampai di sebuah aparteman yang terlihat sudah usang. Pemuda tersebut segera masuk ke dalam apartemen tersebut dan mengunci pintu dan menaruh tubuh tersebut di lantai apartemennya. Ia kemudian duduk di lantai, di sebelah tubuh Kokabiel. Ia menatap tubuh tersebut, ia sedang berpikir apakah yang akan dia lakukan sudah tepat, bermain-main dengan hal tersebut bermain dengan Kematian. Setelah beberapa saat, ia kemudian berdiri dan berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya, ia menatap sejenak apartemennya yang kosong tanpa benda apapun selain tempat tidur, meja kecil,kulkas dan alat memasak. Ia menatap ruangan apartemenya kemudian berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

"Lagi pula aku tidak akan lama di sini" setelah beberapa saat kemudian, ia mulai memejamkan matanya dan mulai memasuki alam mimpi.

.

.

.

_**"Jangan lari monster!"**_

_**"Huwa... Jangan, kumohon jangan bunuh aku!"**_

_**"Dalam mimpimu monster!**_

_**"Kenapa! Kenapa kalian ingin membunuh ku!?**_

_**"Kenapa!? Kenapa kau bilang!? Tentu saja karena kaulah yang telah membunuh keluarga kami monster!"**_

_**"Tapi...tapi aku tidak pernah membunuh siapapun"**_

_**"Dasar monster! Setelah membunuh orang-orang kau akan melupakannya, melupakan orang-orang yang kau bunuh begitu saja! Lebih kau mati saja!"**_

_**"Hiks...hiks...tolonglah, aku tak pernah membunuh siapapun, biarkan aku hidup dengan damai"**_

_**"Tidak akan pernah kami biarkan kau hidup dengan damai, minna serang!" semua orang yang di sana berlari mendekati anak kecil tersebut, sambil membawa berbagai senjata mereka berlari ke arah anak kecil yang menangis tersebut sambil menutup mata menunggu kematiannya.**_

_**'Tap''Tap'**_

_**Sebelum semua orang tadi sampai ke anak itu, muncul dua orang dengan memakai topeng di depan mereka.**_

_**"Berhenti! Yang kalian lakukan sudah berlebihan, kalian akan di hukum jika kalian tidak pergi sekarang!" perlahan orang-orang tadi pergi dan meninggalkan anak kecil tersebut bersama dua orang bertopeng tersebut.**_

_**Perlahan mata dengan iris berwarna biru langit tersebut terbuka menatap dua orang penyelamatnya.**_

_**"Terima kasih karena telah melindungi ku"**_

_**"Hah! Siapa yang ingin melindungimu monster!"**_

_**"Kami mengusir mereka semua karena kami ingin membunuhmu sendiri dan menjadi pahlawan desa!" sungguh ironis, yang menjadi penyelamat adalah orang yang sama atau mungkin lebih buruk dari orang yang ingin memebunuhmu. Anak tersebut mematung, putus asa akan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, penyelamat menjadi pembunuh, sungguh kejam. Namun dunia memang seperti itu semua orang berlomba untuk menjadi yang terhebat, yang dihormati. Sekarang dua orang tadi telah memegang kunai yang diarahkan ke anak itu. Menutup mata, hanya itu yang dapat dilakukan anak kecil itu, berharap rasa sakit yang akan diterimanya akan berkurang jika ia tidak melihatnya.**_

_**"Terima ini monster!" Kunai tersebut semakin mendekat, anak tersebut semakin bergetar takut akan apa yang akan terjadi setelah kunai itu mengenainya.**_

_**'Jleb''Jleb'**_

_**Kedua kunai tersebut terhenti tak jauh dari kepala anak itu, anak itu segera membuka matanya kembali ketika rasa sakit yang tak kunjung terasa. Anak itu membelakkan matanya, dua orang tadi telah tertusuk kunai di bagian leher, darah terus keluar dari luka tersebut.**_

_**'Bruk''Bruk'**_

_**Dua tubuh yang sudah tak bernyawa tersebut ambruk ke tanah.**_

_**"Naruto! Apa kau tidak apa-apa!?"**_

_**"Jiji!" di depan anak itu atau Naruto berdiri seseorang dengan jubah dan topi bertuliskan 'Sandaime'. Yang berdiri di depan anak tersebut adalah hokage ke-3 Konoha Sarutobi Hiruzen.**_

_**"Bersabarlah Naruto! Aku akan membawa mu ke rumah sakit!" Naruto tidak menjawab, tubuhnya sudah sangat lelah, ia saat ini sudah tidak tahan, kesadarannya sudah mulai menghilang dan akhirnya ia ambruk tidak sadarkan diri.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Di sebuah tempat menyerupai gorong-gorong, seorang anak berdiri di sana. Matanya yang mulanya tertutup dengan perlahan terbuka menampilkan sepasang mata biru, Anak tersebut adalah naruto.**_

_**"Kemarilah!"**_

_**"Siapa itu!"**_

_**"Konsentrasilah dan ikuti suaraku!" Naruto walaupun takut, namun harinya seperti mengharuskan ia mencari asal suara tersebut. Setelah berkonsentrasi dan mengikuti suara tersebut, naruto sampai di sebuah ruangan dengan penjara besar di depannya.**_

_**"Grr... Akhirnya kau datang gaki!" Naruto membelakkan matanya di dalam penjara tersebut terdapat musang yang ukurannya sangat besar.**_

_**"Si-si-siapa kau?"**_

_**"Aku Kyubi no Yoko, Biju terkuat di antara para Biju lainnya!"**_

_**"Ah! Jadi kaulah yang menghancurkan desa 10 tahun lalu!"**_

_**"Jaga nada bicara mu Gaki! Kalau aku mau, aku bisa membunuhmu sekarang!"**_

_**"Kau di dalam penjara, jadi manamungkin kau bisa membunuhku!"**_

_**'Huh, anak yang menarik'**_

_**"Jadi?"**_

_**"Ya, akulah yang telah menghancurkan Konoha 10 tahun yang lalu dan juga yang telah membunuh kedua orang tua mu. Tapi, pada saat itu aku sedang dikendalikan oleh seseorang, jadi...**_

_**Maafkan aku."**_

_**"Aku akan memaafkan mu jika kau menceritakan tentang orang tuaku dan..."**_

_**"Dan?"**_

_**"Dan jadilah temanku!"**_

_**"Huh, baiklah aku akan menjadi temanmu"**_

_**"Jadi aku harus memanggilmu apa? Kyubi-san, Kyubi-sama, kyubi-kun, atau kyubi-chan?"**_

_**"Mau kubunuh, Gaki!"**_

_**"Jangan, akukan hanya bercanda!"**_

_**"Kurama"**_

_**"Hah,apa?"**_

_**"Namaku kurama"**_

_**"Baiklah kurama mulai hari ini kita adalah teman"**_

_**"Ya teman"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_'Kring''kring'_

"Engh..." pemuda dengan rambut pirang tersebut bangun dari mimpi tentang masa lalunya 'mungkin'.

"Mungkin malam ini aku akan melakukannya" katanya sambil menatap tubuh kokabiel.

"sebaiknya aku bersiap" segera pemuda tersebut pergi menuju kamar mandi untuk pergi.

_**Academy Kuoh**_

'_sret'_

Pintu geser di kelas tersebut terbuka, nampak seorang guru dengan seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang ikut mengekor di belakang sang guru.

"baiklah semua! Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Nah... silahkan beri tahu namamu dan ceritakan sesuatu tentang dirimu"

"namaku...Uzumaki Naruto itu lah namaku...

Mungkin"

.

.

.

.

.

_**Tbc**_


	2. Chapter 2 : Who I Am?

"**hei, Kurama"**

"**apa gaki?"**

"**apa kau percaya pada Tuhan?" Naruto menatap Kurama yang hanya bisa menatap bingung anak di depannya itu. ia berpikir dan berpikir, namun tetap saja jawabannya tetap tidak muncul.**

"**entahlah, menurutmu bagaimana, gaki?**

"**tidak, aku tidak percaya"**

"**hah..."**

"**kalau Tuhan ada, kenapa ia biarkan aku menderita?"**

"**gaki..." Kurama Hanya menatap sedih Naruto, anak kecil yang sudah disiksa, bahkan hampir dibunuh oleh warga Konoha, anak yang bahkan tidak pernah merasahkan rasa kasih sayang dari orang tua. Anak yang cukup menarik baginya, seorang anak yang telah merasahkan pahitnya hidup pada umurnya yang bahkan belum menginjak 10 tahun.**

"**gaki"**

"**apa"**

"**tarik kata-kata mu cepat!"**

"**kenapa?"  
"itu karena aku sekarang percaya pada Tuhan"**

"**kenapa?"**

"**karena kakek tua itu telah pernah bertemu dengannya dulu"**

"**kakek tua? siapa itu?"**

"**orang yang menjadi pencipta shinobi" sambil berkata seperti itu, kurama melihat Naruto, ia mencoba melihat matanya mata yang telah melihat berbagai hal dari yang manis sampai yang pahit. Di mata anak itu, ia dapat melihatnya, mata yang sama dengan Ashura. Mata itu, mata yang berisi tekad dan semangat, mata yang penuh dengan kehangatan dan kasih sayang. Ia akhirnya menyadarinya saat yang telah diramalkan oleh kakek tua itu. Anak dalam ramalan yang akan menjadi pemimpin di masa depan. Orang yang hebat, ia akan memimpin dunia satu hari...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ya suatu hari nanti..."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Disclaimer_ : Naruto & High School DxD not belongs to Me.

_Title : _The Envoi

_Genres : Romance, _Adventure_, _Supernatural_, _Battle, and etc.

_Rating : _M untuk lemon dan kata-kata yang agak kasar.

_Pairing : _Naruto.U x Harem

_Summary : _Bagaimana jadinya jika seorang Uzumaki Naruto merupakan utusan dari Tuhan yang sesungguhnya dan diutus untuk membawa perdamaian di dunia, menjadi sang utusan sekaligus menjadi sang pengganti dari sang pemimpin. Strong!Naruto, Harem!Naruto.

_Warning : _ OC, OOC, typo bertebaran, miss typo, author pemula, Lemon, dll.

**Fanfic ini mengandung unsur religius, namun saya tekankan bahwa saya tidak bermaksud untuk menghina agama. fanfic ini hanyalah hasil imajinasi saya maka daripada itu saya meminta maaf jika ada yang tersinggung.**

.

.

.

_Chapter 2 : _Who I am ?

.

.

.

.

Sungguh hari yang cerah, sungguh damai, sejuk, dan tenang. kecuali di academy Kouh sekolah yang berada di kota ini Academy Kuoh nampak lebih hidup dalam pengertian lebih ramai dari yang biasanya. Banyak teriakkan-teriakkan yang bergema di sana. Pujian, ajakan, serta ejekan dan sindiran diberikan oleh seorang pemuda dengan rambut kuning jabrik Berantakan. Seorang pemuda yang telah merubah peringkan di sekolah ini, dia telah menggeser sejumlah pria yang masuk ke dalam peringkatan pria tampan di sekolah ini.

"SIALAN UZUMAKI ITU!"

"ITU BENAR MOTOHAMA!"

"Issei, kenapa kau hanya diam?"

"YA ISSEI, APA KAU TIDAK MERASA KESAL DENGAN UZUMAKI ITU!"

"atau jangan-jangan kau sudah terkena peSona Uzumaki itu dan menjadi tidak tertarik pada oppai wanita lagi...dan lebih memilih pria sebagai..."

"KYAAA...Issei tolong , kalau kau lebih menyukai pria, jangan menjadikan ku sebagai targetmu!" entah kenapa suara Matsuda saat berteriak seperti perempuan sedangkan Motohama hanya dapat membatu dengan mulut yang terbuka dengan lebar.

"DIAMLAH! Aku masih normal tahu!" Issei berteriak, di dahinya tercetak jelas sebuah perempatan. Siswi yang di sekitarnya hanya tersenyum bahagia mendengar perkataan Matsuda.

"AKHIRNYA! ANGGOTA DARI TRIO MESUM TELAH MENJADI PENCINTA SESAMA JENIS! SEKARANG TIDAK AKAN ADA LAGI YANG BERBUAT MESUM DI SEKOLAH INI!" berbagai teriakan-teriakan bahagia dilontarkan siswi-siswi. Dan Issei hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar teriakkan tersebut.

'_**ah~... sekarang kita bukan lagi 'trio mesum' tetapi 'trio homo'. Apa ada lagi yang lebih menyakitkan'**_ Batin Issei sambil mengeluarkan air matanya. Sedangkan Matsuda dan Motohama hanya dapat menangis di samping kanan dan kiri Issei.

.

.

.

.

_**Skip Time : After School**_

Di atap Academy Kuoh, Naruto sedang berbaring sambil menatap awan. Matanya memandang jauh ke langit yang sekarang sedang berwarna oranye ke merah-merahan, ia merasakan sesuatu yang kurang darinya. Ingatan yang masih buram di kepalanya hanya dapat membuatnya pusing. Ingatan-ingatan tentang seseorang yang mirip dengannya atau memang itu adalah dirinya. Masa kecil yang begitu menyengsarahkan baginya. Dikejar-kejar warga, disiksa, dicacimaki, namun yang paling buruk ia lah...ia tidak memiliki seseorang yang peduli kepadanya untuk di jadikan sandaran, sebagai tempat ia melepas semua kesedihannya dan saling berbagi. Kurama hanya seekor Rubah yang tinggal di dalam tubuhnya, seekor rubah yang telah menemaninya dan menjadi sandaran baginya. Kurama telah menjadi teman pertamanya, keluarganya, gurunya, dan yang paling penting Kurama juga mengambil peran sebagai Penyelamat baginya. Kenangan-kenangan tersebut, hanyalah kenangan lama tentang Naruto Uzumaki, dirinya yang lama. Namun sekarang ia bertanya-tanya, sekarang siapa atau apa dirinya sekarang? Apa ia tetap Naruto Uzumaki atau orang lain yang memiliki kenangan seorang Naruto Uzumaki. Ia tidak tahu, tugas yang diberi-NYA masih buram. Tugas yang telah diberikan oleh-Nya sang pencipta.

"nah...sekarang apa yang akan aku lakukan? Ingatan ku masih buram, apa aku harus pergi ke-"

"Uzumaki-san"

"eh" di belakangnya sekarang, seorang wanita dengan wajah tegas dan berwibawa dan juga jangan lupa kacamata yang bertengger dengan manis di wajahnya, sang ketua OSIS di Academy Kuoh, Sona Sitri. seorang wanita yang memiliki wibawa yang tinggi. Ketua OSIS yang telah menjadi siswi kebanggaan sekolah tersebut.

"apa kau punya waktu, uzuma-"

"Naruto, panggil aku Naruto"

"baiklah, apa kau punya waktu Naruto-kun?"

"ada, untuk apa?"

"aku hanya ingin menanyakan beberapa hal"

"baiklah"

"kita ke ruang klub penelitian ilmu gaib"

"baiklah So-na-chan"

'_blush'_

Wajah Sona memerah seketika, tidak ada seorang pun di sekolah ini yang berani memanggilnya dengan sufiks –chan di namanya. Sekarang seorang pemuda, memanggilnya dengan sufiks –chan membuatnya gugup, dadanya berdebar-debar tak karuan. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya dapat menahan tawanya melihat ketua OSIS yang terkenal dengan ketegasannya, memerah karena dipanggil dengan sufiks –chan di namanya.

_**Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib**_

Di ruangan klub penelitian ilmu gaib, seorang pemuda berambut pirang a.k.a Naruto sedang duduk sambil menatap orang-orang di depannya. Di ruangan tersebut terdapat beberapa orang antara lain Rias, Akeno, Kiba, Koneko, Issei, Xenovia, Sona, serta Tsubaki. Issei, Kiba, dan Xenovia hanya menatap takut kepada pemuda yang telah mengalahkan Kokabiel dengan mudahnya, Koneko hanya menatap heran orang di depannya karena ia semalam tidak sadarkan diri saat pemuda ini datang pada saat malam itu.

"Jadi Naruto-kun, sebenarnya kau ini siapa? Kenapa aku merasakan aura suci yang kuat darimu? Dan juga apa maksudmu memasuki sekolah ini?"

"wow...wow... pelan-pelan Rias-chan. Akan aku jawab, pertama aku adalah Naruto Uzumaki, yang ke-"

"maksudku bukan namamu, tapi makhluk apa kau ini kenapa kau dapat mengalahkan Kokabiel dengan mudah?"

"hah...itu mudah, kokabiel yang sebenarnya kukira kuat, ternyata sangat lemah, ia bahkan mati dengan satu serangan."

"lemah? Apa kau tahu dia adalah salah satu orang selamat saat melawan Tuhan kau tahu!?"

"hah... hanya begitu saja, kalian sudah mengatakan dia kuat? Mungkin itu karena kalian semua yang memang lemah" Naruto berkata seperti itu sambil menaruh tangannya di belakang kepala sebagai sandaran kepalanya. Semua Orang di sana hanya menatap Naruto, Issei yang sudah menahan emosi sedari tadi karena pertanyaan Rias hanya dianggap main-main oleh Naruto, hanya dapat megikuti amarahnya yang telah melewati batasnya.

"KAU! JANGAN MENGANGGAP INI MAIN-MAIN BRENGSEK!"

'_swush'_

"apa ya-" kata-kata Issei teputus saat sebuah pedang berbentuk katana berwarna ungu di bagian gangangnya dengan beberapa ukiran petir telah menempel di lehernya.

"jadi, apa mau mu hyoudou Issei?" semua orang yang baru sadar bahwa Naruto telah menghilang dari tempatnya hanya berpaling menghadap Issei yang telah siap ditebas dengan pedang di hanya diam, mencoba untuk mengendalikan diri dan memikirkan cara agar Issei dapat selamat, tanpa ada harus ada permusuhan dengan Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, tolong turunkan pedangmu, Issei tidak bermaksud untuk menghinamu, jadi tolong maafkan dia."

"hah...baiklah"

"hah...syukurlah"

"jika aku mendengar kau macam-macam lagi aku akan memenggalmu di tempat" sambil menatap tajam Issei yang mulai berkeringat dingin karena hawa membunuh dari Naruto yang cukup besar.

"sekarang, Naruto-kun aku ingin bertanya sekali lagi. Siapa kau Uzumaki Naruto?"

"namaku Naruto Uzumaki mungkin, aku diciptakan oleh DIA, aku ditugaskan secara langsung untuk menjadi utusannya di dunia ini."

"tunggu dulu, apa maksudmu dengan DIA?"  
"DIA Sang pencipta segalanya" semua diam dengan ucapan Naruto, DIA Sang pencipta segalanya berarti satu, yaitu Tuhan. Namun, seperti yang dikatakan oleh Kokabiel, Tuhan telah mati. Jadi siapa DIA yang dimaksud Naruto?

"bukankah Tuhan telah mati?"

"pemikiran kalian sungguh dangkal, sekarang aku tanya apakah Tuhan dapat dibunuh oleh ciptaanya sendiri?"

"Hamm...kau ada benarnya Naruto-kun, jadi yang coba kau sampaikan adalah yang telah mati saat perang bukanlah Tuhan?" kata Sona sambil tetap menatap datar Naruto, dipikirannya ia sedang mencobah mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto, berbagai hipotesis telah tekumpul di kepalanya. Kata-kata pemuda di didepannya ini sungguh membuatnya pusing.

"salah, yang ikut dalam perang merupakan Tuhan"

"sebenarnya apa maksudmu Naruto-kun?"

"nanti kalian akan tahu juga, lagi pula sudah hampir saatnya"

"baiklah akan aku simpan pertanyaan itu dulu Naruto-kun, jadi Naruto-kun apa kau mau mencoba bertanding dengan mereka dulu?" sambil menunjuk budak-budaknya yang serang wajahnya memucat.

"hah... kalau kau ingin melihat kekuatanku, jangan dengan buka-budakmu, sekarang lebih baik kalian pergi ke taman kota" sekarang Naruto telah menghilang dari pemandangan mereka menyisakan kilatan berwarna hitam.

"hah...sekarang apa maunya?"

"sebaiknya kita juga pergi ke taman" serang Rias dan lainnya sedang bersiap pergi ke taman menggunakan lingkaran sihir.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya mereka semua di sana, mereka tercengang di sana ada sembilan iblis liar yang sedang mengejar seorang wanita, taman tersebut memang sepi, pada siang dan malam hari taman tersebut akan menjadi sepi, hanya sedikit orang yang akan pergi ke sana. Taman itu ditumbuhi banyak pohon,jadi dapat menghalangi penglihatan dari luar taman. Sekarang para iblis liar tersebut sedang mengepung gadis itu, para iblis liar itu mempunyai bentuk menyerupai memegang kapak di tangan mereka. Issei yang baru saja sampai, hanya dapat menatap jijik semua iblis liar itu.

"jadi, di mana dia?"

"aku di sini" sekarang Naruto sedang duduk di salahsatu ranting pohon di dekat mereka, ia menatap iblis-iblis liar itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan mereka semua.

'_hap'_

Naruto turun dari pohon dengan cara melompat.

"aku memang suka babi, tapi ketika sudah berada di dalam amen, tapi setelah melihat mereka aku merasa ingin muntah sekarang" semua yang melihat itu hanya dapat **sweetdrop**.

"jadi, sekarang apa?"

"lihat dan pelajari!" dengan cepat Naruto melaju menuju iblis-iblis liar yang sedang mengepung perempuan tadi.

"Hei babi jelek! Lihat sini!" sekarang semua iblis liar tadi menatap Naruto, gengaman pada kepak ditangan mereka mengeras, bersiap menebas Naruto yang masih berdiri dengan santai di sana. Kapak para iblis liar itu sudah mulai melaju ke arah Naruto. Naruto hanya menyeringai, kapak tersebut sudah sangat dekat. Rias dan lainnya yang melihat ini sudah bersiap membantu Naruto jika ia membutuhkannya.

"datanglah...Kaminari on Tsurugi!" sebuah pedang yang sama yang digunakan Naruto tadi pada saat Issei mengejeknya.

'_trank'_

Pedang Naruto tersebut berhasil menahan kapak dari iblis liar tersebut.

"**akulah yang memegang dan mengendalikan mu, sang gemuruh dari langit, sekarang aku memerintahkan engkau lepaskanlah belenggu amarahmu dan tebas lawan-lawanku dengan petirmu...Kaminari!"**

'_blar'_

Petir-petir mulai menyambar di tempat Naruto, iblis-iblis liar itu hanya dapat menahan sakit karena terkena petir, beberapa dari iblis liar tersebut telah mati terbakar dan beberapa lainnya masih berdiri dengan beberapa luka bakar di penampilan Naruto berubah, baju sekolahnya telah berubah menjadi **armor **berwarna biru tua keungu-unguan, di sekitar badannya banyak petir-petir yang mengelilinginya. Ini adalah bentuk pertama dari **Armor **milik Kaminari, Armor yang memiliki kekuatan untuk mengendalikan petir sama seperti penguasa olimpus, Zeuz.

"sekarang ayo mulai pestanya" Naruto sekarang mencoba berlari menuju salah satu iblis liar, kecepatannya sekarang telah bertambah, Rias dan lainnya hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan kagum, kecepatanya sangat sulit untuk dilihat, bahkan dengan mata iblis mereka yang penglihatanya lebih bagus dari manusia biasa. Dengan sekali lompatan, Naruto telah berhasil berdiri di pundak iblis liar itu, mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menusuk iblis liar itu di bagian leher, namun sayang babi tersebut berhasil menangkap badannya dan menggenggamnya mencoba meremukan badanya.

'_sling'_

Tangan iblis liar itu terbelah dari dalam.

"GROOAAH!" iblis liar itu hanya berteriak kesakitan ketika tangannya ditebas dari dalam oleh Naruto.

'_Tap''tap'_

Dengan santai Naruto mendarat di tanah, menatap sebentar iblis liar yang masih memegang tangannya yang telah terpotong. Mata iblis liat itu menatap tajam Naruto yang masih berdiri di sana, dengan cepat kapaknya ia arahkan ke Naruto.

'_Blar'_

Serang iblis liar itu membuat sebuah kawah kecil di tempat Naruto, iblis liar itu hanya menyeringai ketika mengira lawannya telah mati. Tapi ketika ia ingin menarik kapaknya, kapaknya malah terasa berat dan sulit di tarik. asap mulai menipis, memperlihatkan Naruto yang sedang memegang kapak iblis liar tadi dengan satu tangannya. Iblis liar itu mulai ketakutan, ia melepas kapaknya dan mulai melangkah mundur ke arah teman-temannya untuk meminta bantuan. Sekarang semua iblis liar yang berjumlah lima tersebut, mulai berlari sambil bersiap-siap menebaskan kapaknya ke arah Naruto.

"ahh... main keroyokkan. Baiklah kupikir ini saatnya mengakhirinya..." setelah Naruto berkata seperti itu, ia melemparkan kaminari ke atas, sekarang langit mulai menghitam, dan suara gemuruh guntur mulai terdengar, semua iblis liar hanya berhenti untuk melihat keanehan yang terjadi pada langit.

"bertaburanlah...Kaminari!" di langit mulai turun petir-petir dengan jumlah yang sangat banyak mengarah ke segerombolan iblis liar itu.

'_Blar'_

Terjadi ledakan di tempat iblis liar itu, sekarang tubuh iblis liar tersebut sudah berlobang-lobang. Issei hanya melihat hal tersebut dengan wajah pucat.

'_**aku tidak akan mengejeknya lagi'**_ batin Issei. Rias dan Sona hanya menatap kagum pemuda didepannya ini, kekuatannya sangat hebat dan mungkin melebihi kekuatan kakak mereka.

"hah... tadi pesta yang lumayan"

"pesta?"

"jadi kalian sudah melihatnya, bukan?"

"jadi itu semua kekuatanmu?"

"tentu tidak, mana ada orang yang ingin memperlihatkan seluruh kekuatannya kepada orang lain. Lagi pula secepatnya kalian akan melihatnya"

"secepatnya?" Sona hanya menatap pemuda di depannya, pemuda yang penuh dengan misteri, alisnya mengkerut memikirkan perkataan Naruto.

'_**apa yang akan terjadi?'**_ batin Sona.

"nanti juga kalian tahu, lagi pula sekarang aku akan menyambut tamu yang baru datang"

"siapa Naruto-kun?"

"hakryuukou, keluarlah!"

"ah, aku ketahuan,ya?"

"sekarang apa mau mu?"

"tentu aku ingin mengajakmu bertarung!"

"hah~ kau tidak tahu kapan harus menyerah, Vali?

"bersiaplah!" Vali telah menghilang dari tempatnya, melaju dengan kecepatan penuh menuju ke arah Naruto, pukulannya ia arahkan karah Naruto. Naruto hanya tersenyum melihatnya, dengan satu tangan, ia berhasil menahan pukulan Vali. Menyadari pukulannya tidak mempan, Vali mencoba melompat mundur untuk mengambil jarak.

"kau memang kuat Naruto!"

"menyerahlah"

"dalam mimpimu!" kembali Vali mencoba menyerang Naruto, namun kini dia menambahkan **demonic Power **miliknya di tangannya, mencobah memperkuat pukulannya agar dapat menembus pertahanan milik Naruto.

"kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku jika hanya seperti itu" serang Naruto tidak mencoba menahan pukulan Vali seperti tadi, kini ia mencoba membalas pukulan Vali dengan pukulannya.

'_Duak''krek'_

Suara tulang patah yang berasal dari Vali membuat semua yang melihatnya melebarkna mata. Kekuatan Naruto memang sangat kuat, pukulan ini bukanlah pukulan terkuatnya. Vali yang mengetahui tangannya telah patah, hanya menyeringai senang.

"ha...ha...ha... bagus Naruto, kau membuatku bertambah semangat! Sekarang kau akan merasakan kemarahanku, **Juggernaut dri- **"

"Vali cukup, ini sudah berlebihan. Ketua akan marah padamu, jika kau melawan perintahnya. Sekarang ketua memanggilmu, sebaiknya kau cepat pergi!"

"hah... baiklah Arthur" orang yang dipanggil Arthut oleh Vali adalah seorang pria dengan rambut blonde.

"aku akan kembali, pada saat itu kita akan bertarung habis-habisan"

"akan ku tunggu, Vali" sebuah lingkaran sihir muncul di bawah mereka berdua, perlahan Vali dan Arthur menghilang, menyisakan Naruto, Rias, Sona, Tsubaki, Issei, Kiba, Koneko, Asia, Dan Xenovia.

"siapa orang yang bernama Arthur tadi, Naruto-kun?"

"dia adalah keturunan dari raja Arthur dan ia juga merupakan pemegang pedang suci yang paling kuat"

"pedang suci apa, Naruto-kun" tanya Xenovia sambil menatap bingung Naruto.

"Caliburn"

"caliburn? Pedang apa itu buchou?"

"caliburn merupakan salah satu dari empat pedang suci, caliburn juga dikenal sebagai **Holy King Sword** dan juga **Sword in the Stone **"

"jadi ada juga pedang suci lainnya selain excalibur dan Durandal, buchou?"

"tentu, mereka semua ada empat" Issei hanya mengangguk mengerti saat mendengar perkataan Rias. Sekarang Rias sedang menatap Naruto dengan pandangan penasaran.

"sekarang, sekali lagi aku akan bertanya pada mu Naruto-kun, tapi kali ini tolong jawab dengan sungguh-sungguh...Naruto-kun, siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"aku... aku pun tidak tahu, aku tidak tahu siapa diriku yang sebenarnya"

"kenapa"

"karena aku adalah dua orang dalam satu raga, jadi aku tidak tahu siapa dan apa diriku seharusnya..."

"dua orang? Apa maksud mu dengan dua orang, Naruto-kun?"

"aku pun tidak mengetahuinya, entah apa yang telah direncanakan-NYA sekarang"

"apa mak-"

"baiklah aku akan pergi sekarang"

"tunggu..." ucapan Rias tidak terdengar atau memang tidak ingin didengar oleh Naruto yang telah menghilang dengan menyisakan kilatan hitam.

"ha~ dia pergi lagi"

"Rias, lebih baik sekarang kita awasi saja dia, karena kelihatannya dengan bertanya akan susah"

"baiklah Sona"

.

.

.

.

.

_**Skip Time: Malam Hari**_

_**Apartemen naruto**_

di apartemennya, naruto sedang berdiri menatap jasad Kokabiel di depannya, tubuh yang akan dijadikannya sebagai kelinci percobaanya. Dia akan memakai salah satu kemampuan, kemampuan yang ia dapatkan dari ingatan yang berada dikepalanya. Ia memang tidak bisa mengingat jelas, namun pecahan-pacahan kejadian mulai tersusun kembali dikepalanya, tapi sayang kemunculannya tidak teratur. Kemampuan ini dia dapatkan beberapa bulan yang lalu, pada saat itu ia telah mencoba kemampuan ini kepada hewan-hewan yang ia temukan dan sekarang untuk pertama kalinya, ia akan mencobanya pada seorang malaikat jatuh. Memang aneh, seorang malaikat jatuh akan di hidupkan kembali dan dikendalikan emosi serta pergerakannya. Kemampuan yang sangat sulit, karena bermain-main dengan yang temasuk ke dalam kemampuan menghidupkan dan mengendalikan orang yang telah mati, namun kemampuan yang satu ini lebih kompleks dan lebih sempurna dari yang lainnya. Nama kemampuan itu adalah...

.

.

.

_**Edo tensei**_

.

.

.

.

.

_**Tbc**_

A/N : maaf semuanya! Di chapter yang lalu saya lupa membuat author Note. Baiklah sekarang, perkenalkan nama saya Dark Rafael saya author baru, jadi tolong bantuannya. Saya sebenarnya kesulitan saat membuat adegan fightnya jadi mohon maaf jika pada saya membaca fic yang telah saya publish saya hanya dapat geleng-geleng boks yang meraja lelah,Tho bertebaran dan juga kata-kata yang menghilang bagai ditelan fic ini saya akan usahakan alurnya akan berbeda dengan aslinya namun saya akan memasukkan peristiwa yang saya anggap penting. Pedang naruto saya ambil dari bahasa Jepang yang berarti Petir atau guntur. Pedang ini berbentuk Katania panjang dengan bagian pegangannya berwarna ungu dengan ukiran petir. Pedang ini di buat dari petir milik dewa Zeuz, nanti akan saya ceritakan bagaimana caranya naruto mendapatkannya, jadi ikut terus,ok!

_**Q&A**_

Fahmi-Goblin: Terimakasih dan oke akan saya usahakan!

munawirucyiha: ok!

Vicestering: maaf dan terima kasih vicestering-san atas pemberitahuannya, lain kali akan saya usahakan akan lebih teliti lagi.

: ini sudah, baca terus ya!

: terimakasih karena menunggu fic yang sangat jauh dari kata sempurna ini.

tony uchiha namikaze: ok, ini sudah.

Rei Skywalker: terima kasih.

Mudiantoro: naruto itu dari dimensi shinobi, tapi di chapter ini naruto berasal dari mana akan menjadi agak membingungkan, tapi perlahan-lahan akan saya ungkap,kok!

Nako Twins Kagamine:oke dan akan saya usahakan semampuh saya.

.Emperor97: terima kasih sudah mengatakan fic ini menarik dan tentang haremnya naruto hanya 1-2 wanita dari harem issei yang saya kasih masuk, dan yang lainnya...

Naminamifrid:ok!

:maaf kemarin saya lupa cek kembali dan dengan bodohnya saya lupa menonaktifkan boldnya jadinya begitu deh...

uzuuchi007:ok dan terima kasih.

.16:ya salam kenal juga Arlan-san

yudhabooyz:oke!

Ichigamito: terima kasih sarannya, saya akan ambil 1-2 kemampuan.

A'Raion No Sun:ahh... bahaya kepala saya membesar karena pujiannya he...he...he. dan haremnya naruto akan saya usahakan!

akbar123:hai! Perintah di terima!

Vin'DieseL No Giza:Hmm... untuk sekarang masih Gabriel, Sona, dan 2 gadis misterius.

NamikazeKevinnn:oke, akan saya usahakan.

Yuriko Rin: hm... kecepatan? Alurnya memang dimulai dari sana, tapi nanti akan saya perlihatkan flashback-flashbacknya.

Issei-Shan:siap!

:ini sudah.

Uzumaki 21: terima kasih sarannya.

Blue-senpai: semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan.

Dark Namikaze Ryu:boleh saja, malah saya senang kalo di fav.

.

.

.

.

.

Review dong!


	3. Chapter 3 : My Brother

_Disclaimer_ : Naruto & High School DxD not belongs to Me.

_Title : _The Envoi

_Genres : Romance, _Adventure_, _Supernatural_, _Battle, and etc.

_Rating : _M untuk lemon dan kata-kata yang agak kasar.

_Pairing : _Naruto.U x Harem

_Summary : _kematian seorang Uzumaki Naruto berubah menjadi sebuah petualangan baru membawa harapan baru bagi dunia ini dan dunia itu. menjadi utusan dari Tuhan yang sesungguhnya dan diutus untuk membawa perdamaian di dunia, menjadi sang utusan sekaligus menjadi sang pengganti dari sang pemimpin. Strong!Naruto, Godlike!Naruto Harem!Naruto.

_Warning : _ OC, OOC, typo bertebaran, miss typo, author pemula, Lemon, dll.

**Fanfic ini mengandung unsur religius, namun saya tekankan bahwa saya tidak bermaksud untuk menghina agama. fanfic ini hanyalah hasil imajinasi saya maka daripada itu saya meminta maaf jika ada yang tersinggung.**

.

.

.

.

_Chapter 3 : My Brother _

.

.

.

.

_**Naruto Pov**_

"dengan ini semuanya siap!" sekarang di kamar apartemenku ini, aku telah menyelesaikan persiapannya, persiapan untuk melakukan kemampuan yang telah kutingkatkan dari yang sebelumnya, pada tingkatan yang baru ini, teknik edo tensei dapat kubuat lebih kompleks dari yang sebelumnya. Sebelumnya, teknik ini hanya dapat menghidupkan orang mati dan mengendalikannya. Namun, sekarang edo tensei telah mencapai tingkatan baru, menghidupkan orang mati tanpa harus dikendalikan, dan lebih penting edo tenseiku bersifat Permanent yang berarti, orang yang ku hidupkan akan kembali seperti saat sebelum ia mati fisik, mental, kekuatan, pikiran, dan hati semuanya sama seperti sebelum ia mati, hanya saja seperti teknik lainnya teknik ini memiliki kelemahan, teknik ini memiliki dua kelemahan, pertama teknik ini hanya dapat digunakan dua kali bahkan oleh makhluk abadi sekalipun, karena teknik untuk menghidupkan orang mati secara Permanent memerlukan bayaran, yaitu jumlah umur yang dimiliki pengguna, jadi jika umurmu sampai seratus tahun maka akan dipotong entah itu setengah ataupun lebih banyak maupun lebih sedikit, tapi jika kau abadi maka pada penggunaan pertama keabadianmu akan hilang dan kau bukanlah makhluk abadi lagi, jadi penggunaan sebanyak dua kali saja sudah cukup beresiko apalagi jika mengunakannya lebih dari dua kali. Kelemahan yang kedua adalah media tubuh yang digunakan harus memiliki kekuatan yang cukup besar agar dapat beradaptasi dengan jiwa dan kekuatan yang dimiliki orang yang akan dihidupkan, jika tidak maka, badannya akan melebihi kapasitas yang tersedia dan akan meledak, dan secara otomatis roh akan kembali dan maka edo tensei akan gagal. Kokabiel memiliki kekuatan yang lumayan, setidaknya sudah mencapai sepuluh persen kekuatannya, itulah mengapa aku memilihnya menjadi media edo tenseiku dan juga aku memilih kokabiel karena ia telah berbuat sesuatu yang buruk, jika aku membunuh dan membawahnya tanpa alasan akan terjadi peperangan lagi karena salah paham, bukan?

"akan kumulai" kumulai membentuk segel-segel tangan untuk memakai edo tensei. Tubuh kokabiel bersinar saat segel tanganku telah selesai, dalam proses ini tubuh yang menjadi media akan bersinar untuk menjadi tanda bahwa ini tubuh yang menjadi wadah roh yang dipanggil. Cahayanya telah bertambah terang, ini berarti jiwa telah masuk dan mulai menyesuaikan diri, bagian inilah yang paling penting menjadi titik penentu keberhasilan edo tensei ini. Perlahan-lahan cahayanya meredup dan menampilkan seseorang dengan rambut berwarna hitam.

"jadi, berhasil, ya?" tubuh kokabiel yang telah berubah menjadi seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam itu perlahan mencoba untuk berdiri.

"okaeri, saudaraku... Menma" kuhampiri Menma yang mulai berdiri di hadapanku ini, kupeluk badannya yang masih lemas, rasa rinduku kepada Menma orang yang telah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri tidak dapat kubendung lagi, setelah beberapa lama tidak berjumpa, aku mendapat kabar tentang kematiannya, jadi bukankah sebagai kakak aku akan merasa rindu.

"apa yang terjadi Arashi-nii?"

"tidak apa-apa Menma"

"bukankah, dia sudah membunuhku, Arashi-nii?" dia, apakah yang dimaksud oleh dia adalah... tapi itu tidak mungkin, seharusnya dia belum bisa ke sini, jadi siapa sebenarnya dia.

"siapa yang kaumaksud dengan 'dia' Menma?"

"apa kau lupa Arashi-nii? Dia adalah orang yang telah membunuh tiga saudara kita yang lain" jadi betul itu dia, tapi bagaimana.

"tapi dia seharusnya masih belum bisa masuk ke sini dua tahun yang lalu, gerbangnya belum tebuka!"

"tapi dia datang ke sini dan membunuhku, mungkin sekarang dia masih berada di sini jadi mungkin kita harus melawannya di sini sebelum dia mengambil nyawa saudara yang lainnya"

"kau benar, tapi kapan gerbang selanjutnya akan terbuka?"

"entahlah, tapi mungkin satu atau dua tahun lagi"

"baiklah untuk sementara ini, kita hanya akan menunggu dulu"

"baiklah"

"Menma, umurmu sekarang enam belas tahunkan?"

"ya, ada apa memangnya Arashi-nii?"

"tidak, hanya ingin memastikan saja"

"oh ya! Bicara tentang umur, umur Arashi-nii sekarang sudah tujuh belas tahun bukan?"

"ya"

"jadi segelmu telah terlepas?"

"sudah, walaupun belum kembali semua dan juga masih buram"

"jadi begitu, jadi siapa Arashi-nii yang sebenarnya?"

"aku... aku tidak tahu" jawabku sambil menunduk

"Arashi-nii adalah Arashi-nii, semua yang berada di Arashi-nii merupakan Arashi-nii termasuk semua yang ada pada Arashi-nii sebelum mati juga merupakan Arashi-nii, jadi Arashi-nii tetap merupakan Arashi-nii, jika Arashi-nii masih bingung tentang siapa diri sebenarnya maka pilihlah di antaranya."

"aku... memilih... di antaranya?

"ya"

"baiklah dan juga Menma" Menma melihat kearahku lebih tepatnya langsung ke wajahku.

"mulai sekarang panggil aku Naruto" kataku dan Menma hanya dapat tersenyum ke arahku.

.

.

.

.

_**Normal Pov**_

_**Academy Kuoh**_

"ne, Issei-san apa kau sudah dengar?" tanya seorang wanita dengan rambut pirang kepada pemuda di sampingnya yang bernama Issei.

"dengar apa?"

"ada anak baru di kelas kita Issei-san"

"hah, aku harap..."

"harap?"

"aku harap dia wanita, walaupun dia pria aku ingin dia pria yang sama atau jika bisa lebih buruk dariku"

"kenapa kau menganggap dirimu buruk Issei-san?"

"tidak apa-apa Asia" jawab Issei kepada Asia yang menatap penuh tanya kepada Issei.

'_Teng' 'tong' 'teng 'tong'_

'_srek'_

Pintu di kelas tersebut terbuka dan menampilkan seorang guru dan seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang mulai berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas. Banyak reaksi yang ditunjukan oleh para siswa terutama dari para siswi yang melihat Menma dengan mata berbinar, dan para siswa hanya dapat menghela napas kecewanya melihat anak baru dan reaksi para wanita di kelasnya.

"sekarang tolong kau perkenalkan dirimu uzumaki-san"

'_**uzumaki?' **_batin Issei saat mendengar nama belakang Menma.

'_**jadi ada iblis ya di sini?' **_batin Menma saat merasakan aura iblis dari Issei.

"uzumaki-san, ada apa cepatlah perkenalkan dirimu"

"ah! Maaf sensei, perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Menma! Senang berkenalan dengan kalian!"

"apa ada yang ingin bertanya?" segera setelah pertanyaan selesai dilontarkan banyak tangan yang terangkat dan bayangkan yang mengangkat tangan hanya para perempu- ah! Tidak ada seorang pria yang mengangkat tangannya, pria yang duduk di kursi paling belakang, siswa tersebut memiliki rambut berwarna hitam panjang sampai bahunya dengan poni yang menutupi sebelah matanya dan juga sepasang mata merah. Semua anak berpaling dan menatap terkejut anak itu, seorang anak yang paling misterius di kelas bahkan di sekolah, tidak pernah bergaul bahkan tidak pernah berbicara dengan siapa saja di kelas, anak yang menyeramkan menurut mereka, nama anak itu Hiriguma Kuruya.

"Uzumaki Menma, apa kau masih ingat aku?" tanya anak yang bernama Hiriguma Kuruya itu.

"hm... maaf, apa kita pernah bertemu?"

"tidak apa-apa, kamu akan ingat kok" kata Kuruya kepada Menma.

'_**aku tidak bisa merasakan aura apapun darinya... tidak, bisa saja ia menekan auranya agar tidak dapat dirasakan, tapi kenapa bisa ia mengenalku?' **_batin Menma.

"sekarang, di mana kau harus duduk?" tanya sang guru sambil menatap sekeliling kelas sambil mencari tempat duduk yang kosong.

"Bangku sebelahku kosong" kata Kuruya sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"tapi, kau selalu menolak jika ada yang ingin duduk di sebelahmu namun kenapa sekara-"

"tak ada alasan khusus bu" potong Kuruya.

"baiklah, Menma kau bisa duduk di sebelahnya dan Kuruya aku tidak ingin mendengar ada keluhan yang berasal dari kau Kuruya, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu memindahkan teman sebangkumu lagi kali ini, mengerti!" perintah sang guru kepada Kuruya yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan santai oleh Kuruya.

"baiklah sekarang, ayo kita mulai pelajarannya dan Kuruya berbagi bukulah dulu dengan Menma karena dia masih belum mempunyai buku" kata sang guru.

.

.

.

.

_**Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib**_

"Naruto-kun, siapa dia?" tanya Rias heran sambil menunjuk karah Menma.

"iblis" gumam Menma dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukkan oleh Naruto.

"tenang, mereka temanku"

"Naruto-kun"

"apa?"

"siapa dia?"

"ah! Maaf aku lupa mengenalkannya! Perkenalkan dia Menma dia sudah kuanggap adikku sendiri, jadi jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya..."

"Arashi-nii, sudahlah" kata Menma yang lupa untuk memanggil Naruto dengan namnya sekarang bukan dengan nama Arashi.

"Menma" kata Naruto kepada Menma lengkap dengan aura hitam mencekam di sekelilingnya dan Menma hanya dapat tersenyum kaku setelah menyadari kesalahannya.

"Arashi-nii? Kenapa Menma-kun memanggilmu dengan nama Arashi, Naruto-kun?" tanya Rias kepada Naruto yang sekarang masih setia mengeluarkan aura hitamnya ke arah Menma.

"itu, ano... bagaimana jelaskannya, ya?"

"ceritakan saja Naruto-nii" kata Menma.

"ini semua karena kau, kau tahu!?"

"maaf"

"hah... baiklah akan kujelaskan"

'_**walaupun tidak semua' **_batin Naruto.

"Namaku adalah Naruto dan juga Arashi, Naruto merupakan namaku sebelum aku mati dan Arashi merupakan nama yang diberikan-NYA kepadaku setelah aku mati dan berlatih, lagi pula ingatanku pada saat itu disegel agar badan dan otakku tidak rusak"

"tunggu! kenapa kau mati? Dan juga kenapa namamu harus diganti?"

"ha... ha... ha... Rias-chan memang sudah kebiasaanmu ya untuk bertanya seperti itu?" kata Naruto yang diiringi dengan tawa dan Rias hanya dapat menggembungkan pipinya, dan Issei yang terlihat memerah melihat Rias seperti itu.

"baiklah, pertama aku mati karena waktu itu aku melawan seseorang yang sangat kuat, bahkan aku harus mengorbankan nyawaku saat melawannya itulah mengapa aku mati, dan untuk pertanyaan yang kedua namaku dirubah untuk menghindarkan ku dari incaran dia"

"dia? siapa dia?" tanya Rias.

"dia adalah seorang pembunuh, namun bukan pembunuh biasa, dia membunuh dan menyerap kekuatan Tuhan."

"membunuh dan menyerap kekuatan Tuhan? Tapi apa hubungannya dengan kau?"

"karena aku merupakan murid Tuhan yang berasal dari duniaku, sama seperti Menma yang juga merupakan murid dari Tuhan yang berasal dari dunia ini, kami semua diajar di dalam dimensi yang hanya dapat diakses dengan izin langsung dari-NYA."

"yang kau maksud dengan 'kami semua' berarti lebih dari dua?" tanya Sona.

"benar Sona-chan, kami semua berjumlah lima dan sekarang hanya tiga yang tersisa, dua lainnya telah dibunuh jauh hari sebelum Menma dibunuh."

"Menma sudah mati, tapi bagaimana dia bisa hidup lagi? Apa dia direnkarnasi menjadi sesuatu?"

"tidak aku yang menghidupkannya lagi"

"bagaimana?"

"itu rahasia~"

"baiklah ada lagi yang ingin di tanyakan?"

"Naruto-kun kapan segel ingatanmu akan terlepas?"

"hm... kemarin sudah terlepas pada saat ulang tahunku yang ketujuh belas, namun proses kembalinya perlahan dan masih buram, namun aku sudah mengingat siapa sebenarnya aku dan apa sebenarnya aku walaupun masih agak membingungkan.

"ulang tahun mu kemarin?"

"benar, memangnya ada apa Sona-chan?"

"tidak hanya..."

'_**besok, walaupun terlambat akan kuberikan' **_batin Sona.

"sekarang dia masih berada di dimensi ini, jadi mungkin satu tahun lagi kami bertiga akan melawannya, karena memerlukan waktu setahun lagi agar segel milik Menma dan saudari kami yang satu lagi terlepas"

"Naruto-kun apa dia memang sangat kuat?"

"dia sangat kuat, Tuhan yang berada di dimensiku, di dimensi Menma, dan dua dimensi lainnya telah dibunuh dan diambil kekuatannya kecuali tuhan yang berada di duniaku yang tidak diambil kekuatanya, jadi sekarang jika dihitung kekuatannya sudah mencapai empat persen dari YANG ASLI"

"ini akan sulit" kata Sona.

"kau benar, pada saat itu jika saja dia tidak..." kata Naruto terhenti dan muncullah sebuah aura putih dari tubuhnya, Menma yang melihat itu tidak tinggal diam segera ia segera mendekat ke arah Naruto.

"Naruto-nii tenanglah! Dia akan menyadari keberadaan kita jika kau mengeluarkan kekuatanmu!" dengan perkataan Menma, aura putih yang tadi berada di sekitar Naruto mulai menghilang meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang menangis, ya Naruto sedang menangis. Semua yang melihat Naruto menangis hanya dapat mentap harian sekaligus sendu Naruto.

"tenanglah Naruto-nii kita akan mengalahkannya dan membalaskan dendam kita!"

"aku tahu, tapi entah kenapa air mataku terus mengalir jika aku mengigatnya, saat dia dibunuh, saat dia memelukku untuk terakhir kalinya dan akhirnya mati. Kita pasti akan mengalahkannya, dia sudah membunuh orang yang sudah kuanggap ayah, bagaimanapun pasti akan kukalahkan dia walaupun harus mengorbankan nyawaku sekalipun"

"itu sudah pasti dan juga aku pasti akan membantumu!"

"terima kasih Menma!"

"itu bukan masalah, bukankah kita saudara dan saling berbantu adalah hal yang wajar bagi saudara bukan?"

"ya, saudara" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum kepada Menma, kesedihannya sudah mulai menghilang dan digantikan oleh kebahagiaan. tiba-tiba Menma merubah posisinya menjadi posisi siap bertarungnya dan Naruto hanya tersenyum ketika merasakan sesuatu yang mendekat itu, setelah beberapa saat barulah Rias dan lainnya sadar bahwa ada aura suci yang besar mendekat dan sudah pastinya aura tersebut bukan milik Naruto maupun Menma. Perlahan sebuah cahaya terang muncul di hadapan mereka. Seorang wanita cantik dengan empat sayap di asing-masing kanan dan kirinya yang berwarna putih menambah kecantikannya.

"tenanglah itu hanya Gabriel-chan" kata Naruto kepada mereka semua yang berada di sana kecuali Gabriel tentunya.

"bukannya Gabriel merupakan seorang malaikat Naruto-kun?"

"ya dan dia merupakan temanku"

"Naruto-kun menganggapku teman lagi" gumam Gabriel kecil sampai tidak ada orang yang mendengarnya.

"ada perlu apa kemari Gabriel?"

"ini" Gabriel menyodorkan sebuah kotak kecil kepada Naruto.

"apa ini?"

"kado, untuk ulang tahunmu"

"ah! Terima kasih Gabriel!" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum kepada Gabriel, sedangkan Gabriel sekarang sedang tersipu malu, mukanya memerah ketika mendengar Naruto berterima kasih kepadanya dan juga tidak lupa senyuman Naruto yang dapat meluluhkan hatinya ketika ia melihatnya.

"i-i-in-ini buk-bukan h-hal ya-yang be-be-sar k-kok" kata Gabriel gugup sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Naruto mulai membuka kado dari Gabriel

"wah, ini sangat bagus terima kasih Gabriel!" di dalam sana ada sebuah syal berwarna oranye dengan garis hitam di sisi-sisinya.

"ini bukan apa-apa" kata Gabriel sambil tersenyum karah Naruto.

"mereka mengabaikan kita" kata Issei

"biarkan mereka Issei"

"baiklah buchou"

"oh ya! Hampir saja aku lupa"

"lupa apa Gabriel-**chan**?" kata Naruto kepada Gabriel sambil menggunakan sufiks Chan di nama Gabriel.

"a-pa ya-yang k-ka-kau k-k-ka-katakan!?" teriak Gabriel walaupun dengan gagap

"katakan yang mana Gabriel-**chan**?" Naruto terus menggoda Gabriel, sedangkan Gabriel hanya dapat menahan malunya, wajahnya sekarang sangat merah.

"su-sudahlah Naruto-kun! Aku ada pesan dari Michael"

"pesan dari Michael?"

"buchou siapa Michael?"tanya Issei

"Michael merupakan salah satu pemimpin malaikat"

"pemimpin malaikat! dan Naruto mengenalnya"

"ia sungguh misterius bukan?" tanya Rias kepada Sona

"sangat Rias" jawab Sona

"Michael mengatakan bahwa saudarimu baik-baik saja, jadi jangan khawatir dan dia juga turut bersedih atas kematian-"

"cukup! Aku tahu apa yang akan dia katakan selanjutnya"

"baiklah, ia juga khawatir kau tahu, kau tiba-tiba berpindah dimensi tanpa sepengetahuannya"

"aku terburu-buru, setelah diberi tugas oleh-NYA aku segera menuju gerbang"

"jadi tugas kali ini apa?"

"aku diutus kemari untuk membantu Menma memperdamaikan dunia ini, setidaknya sampai Menma bisa mengurus 'dunianya' sendiri"

"lalu?"

"kau selalu ingin tahu hadiah apa yang akan kudapat dari tugasku" kata Naruto sambil menatap Gabriel yang menggembungkan pipinya.

"kali ini dia akan memberinya saat aku menyelesaikan tugasku"

"hah, padahal aku ingin tahu"

"kau ini"

"baiklah ini sudah waktunya aku pergi Naruto-kun, namun sebelum itu" Gabriel berjalan mendekati Naruto yang menatapnya bingung

'_cup'_

Gabriel mencium Pipi Naruto, semua yang melihatnya hanya membelalak. Issei yang menangis ala anime karena cemburu pada Naruto yang dicium oleh wanita yang cantik, Sona yang masih membelalak namun setelah itu pandangannya menajam menatap Gabriel, dan Menma yang tersenyum melihat saudaranya dicium.

"u-u-untuk a-apa it-it-itu?"

"itu hadiah keduaku untuk mu Naruto-kun" kata Gabriel yang kemudian pergi meniggalkan Naruto yang tersipuh malu. Setelah beberapa saat, warna merah di wajah Naruto mulai menghilang dan digantikan oleh sebuah senyuman. Sementara itu di luar di depan pintu ruang penelitian ilmu gaib, seseorang dengan seragam academy Kuoh sedang berdiri di sana, sebuah seringaian terukir di wajahnya, bayangan mencegah penglihatan untuk melihat wajahnya secara keseluruhan, namun di balik bayangan terlihat sepasang mata merah dengan tiga koma di dalamnya.

"Khu... khu... khu... akhirnya kutemukan kau... Uzumaki Naruto, gurumu telah kubunuh jadi membunuhmu tidak akan sulit, tapi aku tahu siapa kau sebenarnya, di mana asalmu, siapa temanmu, apa cita-citamu, dan juga siapa kekasihmu"

"namun ini pasti akan menarik, melawan anak yang paling kuat di antara saudara dan saudarinya, Uzumaki Naruto anak yang telah dipilih untuk menjadi seorang penerus Khu... Khu... Khu... aku tidak sabar untuk mencicipinya."

"tunggu aku Uzumaki Naruto"

.

.

.

.

.

A/n : maaf! Saya sakit seminggu ini jadi apa boleh buat, fic ini jadi tertunda deh! Ini juga masih agak sakit tapi dibela-belain untuk ngetik lagi (walaupun jadinya lebih pendek dari yang biasanya), jadi maaf untuk keterlambatanya dan harap maklum jika cap ini rada abal-abal dan tidak dapat memenuhi harapan para pembaca. Maaf kalau charanya terlalu ooc, dan juga pertanyaan 'siapa diri Naruto' sudah mulai terbongkar Tenang saja ini masih permulaan, untuk yang mengatakan alur fic ini kecepatan maaf tapi alur seperti inilah yang saya pakai setiap kali membuat cerita jadi maaf kalau tidak suka, untuk kedepannya saya sudah memutuskan bahwa fic ini akan lepas dari cerita utama High school dxd dan mengikuti alur yang telah saya buat. Dan seperti biasa untuk review akan saya balas melalui Pm, tapi untuk para guest akan saya jawab di sini, namun maaf jika ada yang tidak dibalas ini bukan karena saya sengaja tidak mau membalasnya namun mengingat keadaan saya yang masih sakit jadi begitu deh... maaf sekali lagi.

: untuk updet kilat akan saya usahakan

: untuk naruto dia bisa menggunakan jutsu dari dunia ninja

: terima kasih karena telah menunggu

: tidak juga kok, cerita saya masih jauh dari kata bagus

: hahaha terima kasih karena sudah bilang fic yang balnya luar biasanya ini keren

: untuk adegan lemon akan memakan waktu karena saya ingin membangun rasa cinta untuk para harem, tapi akan saya usahakan secepatnya

: untuk pairnya akan ada sonar, gabriel dan 1-3 gadis lainnya

: salam kenal juga Antonio-san, untuk akeno akan saya usahakan

.

.

.

.

.

Reviewnya dong!

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4 : Someone Important

_Disclaimer_ : Naruto & High School DxD not belongs to Me.

_Title : _The Envoi

_Genres : _Romance_, _Adventure_, _Supernatural_, _Battle, Friendship, Hurt/comfrot and etc.

_Rating : _M untuk lemon dan kata-kata yang agak kasar.

_Pairing : _Naruto.U x Harem

_Summary : _kematian seorang Uzumaki Naruto berubah menjadi sebuah petualangan baru membawa harapan baru bagi dunia ini dan dunia itu. menjadi utusan dari Tuhan yang sesungguhnya dan diutus untuk membawa perdamaian di dunia, menjadi sang utusan sekaligus menjadi sang pengganti dari sang pemimpin. Strong!Naruto, Godlike!Naruto Harem!Naruto.

_Warning : _ OC, OOC, typo bertebaran, miss typo, author pemula, Lime,Lemon, dll.

**Fanfic ini mengandung unsur religius, namun saya tekankan bahwa saya tidak bermaksud untuk menghina agama. fanfic ini hanyalah hasil imajinasi saya maka daripada itu saya meminta maaf jika ada yang tersinggung.**

.

.

.

.

Chapter 4 : Someone Important

.

.

.

.

"Naruto-kun"

"hm, ada apa Sona-chan?"

"bisa kau ikut aku sebentar?"

"ke mana?"

"diamlah dan ikut saja!" kata Sona dengan nada agak membentak.

"b-ba-baiklah" sekarang Naruto dan Sona sedang berjalan menuju ke ruang OSIS, suara langkah kaki mereka setia menemani mereka, koridor sekolah yang sudah sepi karena sekolah telah usai, hanya mereka berdua yang ada di sana. Kecanggungan menerpa Naruto dan Sona, deru jantung yang terus memacu, membuat Sona semakin gugup. Tak terasa mereka sekarang telah tiba di depan ruang OSIS, Sona dengan perlahan membuka pintu dan mulai melangkah masuk ke dalam, sedangkan Naruto hanya mengekor di belakang.

"jadi, ada apa?" Naruto memulai pembicaraan di antara mereka berdua.

"ini untu-"

"oh ya! Dari tadi aku tidak melihat anggota OSIS yang lain, di mana mereka?" potong Naruto, Sona yang ucapannya dipotong hanya mengembungkan pipinya. Bagaimana pun ucapan Naruto benar, sekarang ruang OSIS kosong dan hanya mereka berdua, bukankah sebuah kondisi yang sangat canggung apalagi di tambah mereka adalah laki-laki dan wanita yang sedang berada di dalam masa pertumbuhan.

"Naruto-kun jangan memotong ucapanku"

"ah, maafkan aku"

"ini" kata Sona sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak yang dibungkus dengan kertas berwarna oranye dengan sebuah pita berwarna merah yang mengikatnya.

"untuk apa ini?"

"ulang tahunmu, aku tahu ini sudah terlambat namun paling tidak aku ingin memberimu sesuatu"

"wah! Terima kasih Sona-chan" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum ke arah Sona, sedangkan Sona sekarang memalingkan wajahnya menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"apa ya isinya?" kata Naruto dengan riang sambil membuka hadiah dari Sona. Di dalamnya, sebuah jam tangan berwarna oranye, Naruto yang melihat hadiah dari Sona segera mengeluarkannya dari kotak dan memakainya di tangannya.

"terima kasih Sona-chan ini sungguh bagus!" kata Naruto kepada Sona

"itu bukan apa-apa..." kata Sona dengan diakhiri dengan tatapannya yang menjadi sendu.

'_**aku hanya dapat memberi ini, sedangkan wanita itu sudah...**_' batin Sona

"ini sangat bagus kok! Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu Sona-chan" kata Naruto kepada Sona yang kembali memerah.

"aku punya satu permintaan"

"apa itu? selama aku sanggup akan ku lakukan"

"tolong jaga..."

"jaga?"

"tolong jaga jam itu seperti hartamu, Naruto-kun" kata Sona sambil menatap Naruto.

"tentu akan kujaga jam ini sepenuh hati walaupun harus mempertaruhkan nyawaku, itu adalah janjiku!" seru Naruto dan Sona hanya tersenyum ketika mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"baiklah ini sudah sore, aku akan pulang" kata Naruto yang mulai berjalan ke arah pintu.

"baiklah sampai jumpa"

.

.

.

.

"ini jam yang sangat bagus" kata Naruto sambil menatap jam yang berada di tangannya, hatinya sedang berseri-seri sekarang, pada ulang tahunnya ini banyak yang memberinya hadiah dan juga banyak yang berdiri di sampingnya sekarang, tidak seperti dulu saat di Konoha hanya sedikit yang peduli kepadanya dan malah memusuhinya bahkan berniat membunuhnya. Namun, berbeda dengan sekarang, ia sekarang memiliki teman yang banyak ia miliki walaupun beberapa ada yang tidak dapat diandalkan dan juga aneh, tapi ia tetap senang, semua yang ada di konoha hanyalah kebohongan, hanya kebohongan yang dibuat demi membuat dirinya tetap berada di konoha dan menjadi senjata konoha, walaupun begitu ia tahu beberapa orang yang tidak ikut di dalam 'kebohongan' di sana, mereka adalah orang-orang yang peduli dengannya, orang yang dapat dipercaya, orang-orang yang menjadi alasan baginya untuk tetap menetap di konoha, di tempat di mana mimpi buruk terjadi setiap malam, setiap hari, setiap Minggu, setiap bulan, setiap tahun, setiap ia masih berdiri di sana membela kebohongan yang mereka bangun.

"hah... lagi pula aku bukan di sana lagi, jadi untuk apa memikirkannya" kata Naruto yang telah mengakhiri pemikirannya dan mulai berbalik arah, berjalan kembali menuju arah sekolah, ia ingin pergi ke ruang klub penelitian ilmu gaib.

"setidaknya, selagi aku di sini aku akan membuat kenangan bersama teman-temanku agar semua 'kebohongan' itu pergi dari kepalaku" kata Naruto.

"mari kita lihat... seekor tikus pengkhianat yang kesepian ya~" sebuah suara terdengar oleh Naruto, sekarang posisi bertarungnya telah terpasang, bersiap menerima segala macam kemungkinan yang akan terjadi.

"siapa kau!? Tunjukan dirimu!" teriak Naruto.

"HAHAHAHAHA... Beraninya kau berteriak padaku... Naruto?"

"kenapa kau tahu namaku?"

"tentu saja seorang guru mengetahui nama muridnya, bukan?" dari bayangan muncul seorang pria dengan rambut pirang, pakaian dan jubah pria tersebut semuanya berwarna putih.

"sensei? Reiki-sensei?"

"jadi, kau ingat Naruto? Kukira kau melupakanku?"

"kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu? setelah kau mati ak-"

"heh, setelah aku mati dibunuh oleh kau, kau ingin melupakanku dan mencari guru baru dan membunuhnya lagi?!" teriak Reiki kepada Naruto yang memasang wajah kebingungan.

"bukan aku yang membunuhmu sensei!" bantah Naruto.

"tak perlu repot-repot menyangkal, aku tahu semuanya, kau membunuhku dan mengambil posisiku, kan!?"

"tidak bukan ak-"

"cukup bicaranya, aku telah salah memilihmu Naruto, rikudou telah salah, kau bukanlah calon penerus yang tepat, kau telah buta oleh keserakahan"

"tunggu sensei!"

"kau tidak pantas memanggilku sensei! Bersiaplah!" Reiki mulai berlari menerjang ke arah Naruto, ditangannya cahaya mulai berkumpul dan membentuk sebilah pedang putih, aura suci yang dipancarkan pedang suci itu sungguh hebat, Naruto yang melihat 'sensei'nya mulai maju menerjangnya, tak punya pilihan lain selain melawan, dari ketidak adaan muncul sebuah pedang yang ia punya kaminari. Kedua 'guru' dan 'murid' tersebut mulai mengarahkan pedang mereka satu sama lain, bersiap untuk melakukan serangan pertama mereka, Reiki dengan yakin mengarahkan pedangnya ke arah 'murid'nya itu, lain halnya dengan Naruto walaupun ia tahu ia bisa mati di sini jika tidak serius namun mau bagaimana lagi Reiki adalah gurunya, ia tidak sanggup melukai apalagi membunuh gurunya.

'_trank' 'trank'_

Suara dentuman logam terus terdengar di sana, tebasan demi tebasan diluncurkan Reiki, sedangkan Naruto lebih memilih bertahan dan tidak melukai gurunya. Reiki mencoba menebas Naruto di bagian leher namun Naruto dapat menahannya dengan pedangnya.

"sudah cukup guru!"

"tenanglah, ini akan berakhir secepatnya, saat aku sudah membunuhmu!"

Reiki melakukan serangkaian serangan, namun Naruto selalu dapat menahannya, ia tahu Naruto sudah mengetahui cara bertarungnya setelah beberapa tahun bersama, Reiki tahu ia harus bertarung dengan gaya bertarung yang baru. Goresan demi goresan telah Reiki ukir di tubuh naruti, pakaian Naruto sudah compang-camping di sana sini, darah bercampur keringat mulai membasahi badan Naruto, rasa kesakitan fisik dan mental telah membuatnya tak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Sekarang Reiki menarik mencoba menusuk Naruto di perut namun Naruto dapat menghindar dengan bergeser sedikit ke kanan, namun naas Naruto salah karena hanya bergeser 'sedikit' karena setelah tusukan Reiki meleset ia segera mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah kanan, ke arah Naruto.

'_tes' 'tes'_

Darah mulai mengalir dari luka di daerah pinggang Naruto, banyak darah yang keluar dari luka tersebut, luka itu memang dalam ini sudah dapat membuat Naruto kehabisan darah, namun Naruto menahannya dan terus menahannya. Naruto tidak menghindar, bukan lebih tepatnya tidak ingin menghindar, ia ingin ini berakhir sekarang ia sudah tidak kuat lagi, ia harus menyelesaikannya sekarang atau tidak akan pernah. Reiki yang tahu mengapa Naruto tidak membalas menyerangnya, melompat menjauh.

"kenapa kau tidak membalas!"

"aku tidak ingin melukai sensei!"

"sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku sensei lagi! Seriuslah, aku tidak ingin melawan orang yang hanya memiliki niat yang setengah-setengah!"

"TIDAK! Sudah kubilang bukan!? Aku tidak akan melukai sensei!" teriak Naruto kepada Reiki.

"mengapa?...mengapa?... aku selalu berharap sensei untuk kembali, namun ketika sensei kembali kau, hal seperti ini terjadi!"

"aku hanya ingin kita kembali seperti dulu, bersama habiskan waktu, berlatih bersama, namun kenapa!? Kenapa!?" teriak Naruto, Reiki yang melihat itu hanya diam. Tanpa di sadari di wajah Reiki air mata telah mengalir.

"kenapa ini? Kenapa air mataku keluar?" Reiki mulai menghapus air matanya, namun sayang bukannya berhenti, malah air matanya bertambah banyak. Naruto menatap gurunya sendu, air matanya juga telah keluar, kesedihannya telah tidak dapat dibendung.

"AKH!" tiba-tiba Reiki berteriak kencang.

"sensei!"

"tunggu Naruto jangan mendekat, aku tidak tahu kapan kesadaranku akan hilang lagi!"

"sensei apa yang terjadi?"

"tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskannya, namun kau pasti tahu teknik edo tensei, bukan?"

"iya, memangnya apa hubungannya dengan hal ini?"

"dengarkan aku, aku tahu kau telah meningkatkan edo tenseimu, namun ternyata 'dia' juga telah mempunyai tingkatan edo tensei yang berbeda, ia bukan hanya dapat mengendalikan gerakan dan kepribadian, namun sekarang ia juga dapat menanam ingatan yang baru pada target edo tensei, namun bukan hanya itu dia juga dapat- AKH!" tiba-tiba Reiki berteriak dengan keras, ia jatuh berlutut sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Naruto aku sudah tidak tahan! Cepat tusuk jantungku dan kau akan tahu apa yang terjadi!"

"tapi-"

"cepatlah! Aku sudah tidak dapat- AKH!" Reiki berteriak lagi, kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Naruto kelihatan bimbang, ia ingin menuruti kata-kata gurunya, namun ia tidak tega membunuh gurunya, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, ia tidak tahu yang mana yang harus ia pilih.

"Naruto"

"apa sensei?"

"untuk tes terakhirmu, aku ingin kau... membunuhku"

'_**membunuh ...membunuh... membunuh...**_' kata tersebut terus terngiang-ngiang di kepala Naruto.

Naruto mulai berlari menuju Reiki, genggaman pada pedangnya mengencang, ia mulai mengarahkan pedangnya menuju jantung Reiki, namun beberapa langkah sebelum ia mencapai Reiki ia mendengar sesuatu, sebuah rangkaian kata yang begitu menyentuhnya, hatinya yang kacau telah mulai tenang mendengar perkataan yang keluar dari mulut gurunya itu, namun...

'_jleb'_

Pedang Naruto telah menusuk jantung Reiki, aura hitam mulai keluar dari luka tersebut. Aura hitam pekat yang penuh dengan rasa amarah, dendam, ketidak percayaan, ia akhirnya tahu edo tensei seperti apa yang telah dimiliki oleh 'dia'. tubuh Reiki mulai menjadi transparan, Naruto yang melihat itu tidak tinggal diam, ia mencoba memegang tangan Reiki.

"jangan tinggalkan aku sensei"

"jangan begitu Naruto, pada dasarnya aku telah mati, jadi aku harus kembali sekarang, namun sebelum itu terjadi, dengarkan ini, pergilah ke adik perempuanmu, sebelum aku mati, aku sempat bertemu dengannya dan menitipkan sesuatu padanya, ambillah dan pakailah, itu hadiah untuk ulang tahunmu dua hari yang lalu"

"kau... ingat?"

"tentu saja bodoh! Aku gur- tidak aku ini ayahmu jadi sudah pasti aku tahu kapan ulang tahunmu" Reiki berkata seperti itu sambil tersenyum walaupun ada beberapa air mata yang menetes dari matanya, Naruto pun sama air matanya juga mulai mengalir lagi, ia sangat senang, orang yang ia anggap ya- tidak ayahnya mengingat bahkan memberi hadiah untuk ulang tahunnya.

"terima kasih, ayah" kata Naruto sambil menangis.

" tidak, harusnya aku yang mengucapkannya. Naruto terima kasih dan maaf untuk segalanya, kau adalah murid sekaligus anak yang paling ku sayangi, jadi jaga dirimu dan orang yang kau sayangi, jangan biarkan mereka bernasib yang sama denganku. Sepertinya waktuku akan habis... baiklah kurasa ini perpisahan... baiklah sampai jumpa lagi, aku percayakan semuanya padamu" kata Reiki sambil tersenyum sangat hangat untuk anaknya untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum mereka berpisah, namun Reiki tahu ia dan Naruto akan bertemu lagi, itulah sebabnya ia memilih kata 'sampai jumpa lagi' daripada 'selamat tinggal' untuk diucapkan sekarang.

"akan kujaga kepercayaanmu padaku itu sensei" Reiki telah menghilang sepenuhnya meninggalkan Naruto yang menangis di sana.

"Naruto-nii/Naruto-kun!" dari arah belakang, Menma datang dengan berlari, dari raut wajahnya sudah dapat terlihat kesedihan, di belakangnya ikut juga berlari Rias, akeno, dan Sona.

"kalian terlambat" kata Naruto yang mulai lemas, badannya sudah tak kuat lagi luka yang diberikan gurunya tadi sangat banyak, darahnya telah banyak yang keluar, kesadarannya mulai menghilang dan...

'bruk'

Naruto ambruk tak sadarkan diri, semua yang melihat Naruto ambruk segera menghampirinya, Sonalah yang paling terlihat cemas di antara mereka semua, Menma segera mengangkat Naruto dan mulai berjalan sambil menggangkat Naruto di pundaknya.

"ke mana kita?" tanya Rias kepada Menma yang tetap berjalan di depan mereka.

"apartemen milik Naruto-nii" kata Menma singkat. Sona yang mendengar kata 'apartemen' milik Naruto hanya dapat memerah.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Apartemen Naruto**_

Sesudah mereka semua sampai di kamar Naruto, Menma segera membaringkan Naruto di tempat tidur. Rias hanya memerhatikan Menma dari belakang, namun berbeda dengan Sona yang langsung menghampiri Naruto, keadaan Naruto yang sangat parah membuat Sona sangat khawatir, darah yang belum berhenti keluar dari luka-luka Naruto membuat keadaannya semakin parah. Sona yang ingin Naruto selamat ingin merenkarnasi Naruto menjadi iblis, namun tangannya ditahan oleh Menma.

"kenapa? Jika aku menjadikan Naruto iblis, ia dapat selamat"

"jangan! Jika kau melakukannya, keseimbangan semua dimensi akan terganggu, bahkan dapat menyebabkan satu atau dua dimensi hancur, jadi jangan, tolong" kata Menma sambil menatap Sona.

"baiklah, tapi apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang, Naruto lukanya cukup parah, ia sudah banyak kehilangan darah"

"tenanglah, Naruto-nii pasti dapat bertahan, untuk sekarang ini kita harus bersiap-siap untuk pergi"

"ke mana?" tanya Rias kepada Menma sambil memasang wajah kebingungan.

"ke adik perempuanku"

"adik perempuan?"

"ya, bukankah Naruto-nii sudah pernah mengatakannya pada kalian, Gabriel juga mengatakannya kemarin jika 'adik perempuan Naruto baik-baik saja'"

"ya, aku ingat"

"jadi, di mana adik perempuanmu itu?"

"dia ada di dimensi lain"

"dimensi lain?"

"ya ia berada di dimensi lain"

"tapi, bagaimana caranya untuk pergi ke sana?"

"kita akan melakukan perpindahan paksa"

"perpindahan paksa, apa maksudmu?"

"kami para penerus saling terhubung satu dengan lainnya, kami dapat dengan mudah berpindah ke tempat satu di antara kami dengan melakukan perpindahan, namun perpindahan ini memerlukan izin dari orang yang dituju, dan masalahnya kami tidak bisa berkomunikasi jika kami berada di dimensi yang berbeda, jadi untuk hal itulah perpindahan paksa diciptakan, namun untuk melakukannya kita harus pergi ke gerbang penghubung dimensi?"

"namun di mana letaknya gerbang itu?"

"itu berada di surga"

"surga, bagaimana caranya kami pergi mengingat kami iblis yang tidak bisa bersenTuhan dengan cahaya dari surga?"

"itu mudah, aku memiliki sesuatu yang dapat membuat kalian masuk ke dalam surga" kata Menma sambil memperlihatkan sesuatu semacam kertas dengan tulisan kanji.

"ini adalah kertas segel yang aku ciptakan, kertas segel ini akan membentuk sebuah kekai pelindung di sekitarmu, ini akan meindungimu dari semua hal yang menurutmu dapat melukaimu."

"wow kau hebat dapat menciptakan sesuatu seperti itu, Menma-kun" kagum Rias kepada Menma

"itu tidak penting, sekarang lebih baik kalian memanggil semua anggota kalian, kita semua akan bertemu di academy kuoh"

"tunggu sebelum itu ada yang ingin kutanyakan" kata Rias.

"apa?"

"kenapa kita tidak mengobati luka Naruto-nii seperti biasa?"

"itu tidak akan berhasil, tubuh Naruto berbeda dari kita semua, tubuhnya merupakan sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah kita mengerti"

"namun kenapa ?"

"karena tubuhnya spesial, dia diberikan tubuh langsung oleh-NYA, bahkan kekuatan yang diberi juga sangat kuat, bahkan kekuatannya tidak akan membiarkan Naruto-nii terluka, juga menyembuhkannya jika ada luka atau penyakit pada Naruto-nii"

"tapi kenapa sekarang dia..."

"dulunya Naruto-nii jarang bahkan tidak pernah mendapat luka yang berarti, karena kekuatannya dapat menyembuhkan tubuhnya dengan sendirnya, namun sejak cahaya yang berada di hatinya meredup, Naruto-nii menjadi lemah, salah satu sumber kekuatannya adalah cahaya di hatinya, itulah mengapa sekarang dia tidak dapat menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri"

"kenapa cahaya di hati Naruto-kun meredup?"

"dia telah kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berarti untuknya"

"namun ia memiliki sumber kekuatan yang lain, seperti yang kau katakan"

"memang, namun dia belum bisa mengaksesnya, jika ia masih memiliki beban di pikirannya dan juga luka di hatinya, dia tidak akan dapat mengaksesnya"

"baiklah kita harus bergegas, kalian pergilah duluan" kata Menma kepada Sona dan Rias.

"baiklah" kata Rias dan Sona, mereka pergi dan menghubungi anggota mereka, sedangkan Menma hanya tetap di sana menatap Naruto dengan tatapan sendu, perlahan dia badanya bercahaya dan akhirnya menghilang dalam cahaya.

.

.

.

.

"baiklah sekarang kita hanya perlu menunggu Menma-kun dan Naruto-kun" kata Rias kepada budak-budaknya, Sona serta budak-budak milik Sona.

"maaf Rias hanya tsubaki dan saji yang dap pergi, budak-budakku yang lain tidak dapat pergi karena mereka semua berhalangan"

"tak apa Sona"

"maaf karena aku terlambat, namun aku kesulitan ketika memunculkan perlengkapanku setelah sekian lama" Menma sekarang memakai baju dan celana berwarna putih, ia juga memakai sebuah jubah dengan sebuah gambar jilatan api berwarna hitam di belakang bawah jubahnya, di belakangnya tetulis tulisan kanji yang berarti 'kasih sayang'. Di pinggangnya terdapat enam pedang, masing-masing berada di kanan dan kiri pinggangnya. Semua yang melihat itu hanya menatap kagum penampilan Menma sekarang.

"di mana Naruto-kun?" kata Sona yang paling pertama terlepas dari kekagumannya.

"Naruto-nii sekarang berada di dimensi penyimpananku, ini akan menjadi berbahaya untuk Naruto-nii jika ia tidak sadarkan diri dan ada seseorang yang menyerang kita maka ia akan menjadi target"

"kau benar, jadi sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Rias.

"aku tadi sudah memanggil Gabriel untuk datang kemari, namun sebelum itu, ini..." kata Menma sambil memberikan beberapa kertas segel yang tadi telah ia tunjukan kepada Rias dan Sona.

"kalian semuanya pakai itu di bagian tubuh yang paling aman, karena jika kertas itu rusak, nyawa kalian akan berada dalam bahaya, jadi usahakan jaga kertas itu jangan sampai rusak" mereka semua telah memakai kertas segel, Gabriel datang dengan wajah cemas langsung menghampiri Menma.

"Menma, bagaimana keadaan Naruto-kun?" tanya Gabriel kepada Menma.

"jangan khawatir, Naruto-nii pasti akan selamat, ia yang paling kuat di antara kami jadi dia pasti dapat selamat, lagipula impiannya belum terwujud, bagaimanapun ia pasti akan berjuang untuk bertahan" kata Menma memberi semangat kepada Gabriel.

"jadi sekarang kita akan ke surga, buchou" tanya issei kepada Rias.

"ya, kita harus pergi ke sana jika ingin menyelamatkan Naruto-kun, bagaimanapun dia juga teman kita" kata Rias kepada issei.

"itu benar, sesama teman harus saling membantu bukan issei-kun?"

"tentu saja kiba" Menma yang melihat semuanya memperdulikan Naruto hanya menatap mereka dan tersenyum.

'_**Naruto-nii, lihatlah bagaimana kau begitu diinginkan di sini, masih banyak orang yang peduli padamu, jadi jangan pernah coba-coba untuk pergi' **_batin Menma.

"ayo semua, Naruto-nii sudah mencoba untuk bertahan, jadi kita juga harus berjuang!" kata Menma untuk menyemangati semua orang yang ada di sana.

"kalian semua! Berpegangan tanganlah denganku! Kita akan pergi ke surga dengan menggunakan **teleport**!"

"semua sudah berpegangan?" tanya Menma sambil melihat semua orang di sana.

"baiklah, ini dia 'hirashin'!" kata Menma dengan lantang, mereka semua yang ada di sana menghilang dengan sekejap. Namun tidak dengan seseorang yang sedang menyeringai di sana.

"jadi edo tensei belum sempurna itu sudah dapat melukai Naruto separah itu? tapi mungkin ia menahan diri karena yang ia lawan merupakan gurunya, ini akan semakin menarik. Sebentar lagi persiapannya akan selesai, bukankah ini hal yang menarik? Menghidupkan orang yang pernah mendapat gelar dewa shinobi, kau akan menjadi budak yang kuat...

Sebagai pion tentunya... Madara"

.

.

.

.

.

**Tbc**

A/n : ah! Pasti aneh bukan! Ini chap memang rada aneh menurutku, apalagi saat battlenya, bikin sakit mata jika dibaca. Jadi maaf ya jika chap ini buruk. Saya telah menyiapkan jadwal update saya, saya akan update setiap 3 hari atau 4-5 hari jika ada halangan, untuk review akan saya jawab di pm, tapi untuk guest akan saya jawab di sini, namun saya rangkum jika ada pertanyaan yang sama atau memiliki jawaban yang sama.

: fic 'daywalker' milik rak agami memang merupakan salah satu fic favorit saya, namun fic ini merupakan hasil murni dari otak saya yang sudah agak macet dan juga otak teman sebangku saya di kelas yang juga agak macet.

: terima kasih untuk doanya, saya sekarang sudah sembuh 100000% akibat doanya hehehe...

: akan saya lanjutkan

:terima kasih sudah dibilang bagus

Nah itu semua untuk para guest. Sampai jumpa di chap depan.

.

.

.

.

Review dong!

.

.


	5. Chapter 5 : Confusion

_Disclaimer_ : Naruto & High School DxD not belongs to Me.

_Title : _The Envoi

_Genres : _Romance_, _Adventure_, _Supernatural_, _Battle, Friendship, Hurt/comfrot and etc.

_Rating : _M untuk lemon dan kata-kata yang agak kasar.

_Pairing : _Naruto.U x Harem

_Summary : _kematian seorang Uzumaki Naruto berubah menjadi sebuah petualangan baru membawa harapan baru bagi dunia ini dan dunia itu. menjadi utusan dari Tuhan yang sesungguhnya dan diutus untuk membawa perdamaian di dunia, menjadi sang utusan sekaligus menjadi sang pengganti dari sang pemimpin. Strong!Naruto, Godlike!Naruto Harem!Naruto.

_Warning : _ OC, OOC, typo bertebaran, miss typo, author pemula, Lime,Lemon, dll.

**Fanfic ini mengandung unsur religius, namun saya tekankan bahwa saya tidak bermaksud untuk menghina agama. fanfic ini hanyalah hasil imajinasi saya maka daripada itu saya meminta maaf jika ada yang tersinggung.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Chapter 5 : _Confusion

.

.

.

.

_**Naruto Pov**_

"ini di mana?" sekarang aku sedang berada di suatu tempat yang sangat gelap, di sekitarku hanya ada kegelapan, tanpa ada cahaya sedikit pun.

"tempat apa ini?" tempat ini terasa sangat suram, perasaan ini... seperti rasa kehilangan, keputusasaan, dan juga... kehampaan. Rasa ini, sakit ini, ini terasa tidak asing bagiku, seperti aku sudah pernah kemari.

"jadi kau sudah sadar, Naruto" sebuah suara terdengar di telingaku, sebuah suara yang tidak kukenali, suara ini... suara ini terdengar sangat lembut.

"siapa? Tunjukan dirimu!"

"seperti yang kuduga, Naruto kau belum mengerti"

"apa? Apa yang belum kumengerti? Lagipula siapa kau!?"

"yang belum kau mengerti adalah semuanya"

"apa maksudmu?"

"kau masih menjadi kepompong. Dirimu yang sebenarnya masih bersembunyi di dalam dirimu, menunggu untuk keluar dan menunjukkan dirinya yang sebenarnya"

"aku tidak mengerti" kataku sambil kebingungan, semua yang dikatakan suara misterius itu sangat membingungkan, aku adalah aku, tapi apa yang berada di dalam diriku? Jadi aku sekarang bukanlah diriku yang sebenarnya? Atau aku ada hanya untuk menjadi sebuah cangkang? Apa sebenarnya maksudnya?

"seperti yang kukatakan, kau masih belum mengerti"

"kau masih labil, belum siap untuk menjadi pemimpin. Memang benar, kaulah yang terkuat di antara saudara saudari mu. Tapi, sebenarnya kaulah yang paling lemah, kau tidak tahu siapa dirimu, tujuanmu, apa dirimu, dan siapa orang yang paling berharga untukmu" sambung suara itu

"itu tidak benar" kataku lirih.

"itu semua tidak benar" kataku lagi.

"jika memang seperti itu... buktikanlah"

"akan kubuktikan, akan kutunjukkan bahwa aku yang sekarang tidak lagi seperti yang kau katakan!"

"hm?kau menantangku?"

"ya itu benar"

"hahahaha... baiklah aku terima tantanganmu, baiklah sebelum kau kemari lagi kau harus sudah dapat membuktikannya dan juga saat kau kemari lagi aku akan memberi tahukan siapa aku"

"baiklah!"

"namun, sebelum kau kembali ada sesuatu yang perlu aku jelaskan padamu"

"ini tentang..."

.

.

.

.

_Normal Pov_

"ini di mana?" tanya Rias, sambil melihat sekitarnya.

"kita berada di surga, lebih tepatnya di surga dimensi milik adik perempuanku"

"dimensi milik adikmu?"

"ya"

"adikmu memiliki dimensinya sendiri!?" kata Issei sambil terkejut.

"ya, bukan hanya adikku, kami juga punya"

"yang kau maksud 'kami' itu kau dan Naruto-kun?" tanya Sona

"ya, kami semua memiliki dimensi kami sendiri"

"jadi dimensimu di mana Menma-kun?" tanya Rias

"punyaku adalah tempat kalian berasal dan Naruto mempunyai dimensi yang berisi dengan ninja"

"dengan kata lain... kau adalah TUHAN kami!"

"sebagian besar dari kami sudah menjadi Tuhan, namun masih ada beberapa yang belum contohnya adik perempuanku, kami semua adalah penerus dari Tuhan yang memimpin sebelumnya, itulah mengapa kami memiliki dimensi kami sendiri, lagi pula kami semua masih belum resmi menjadi Tuhan"

"kalian memang penuh dengan kejutan"

"tapi-"

"simpan dulu pertanyaan kalian untuk nanti, sekarang kita harus bergegas mencari adikku"

"baiklah" Menma mulai berjalan, di sekitar mereka banyak malaikat yang berlutut ketika mereka melihat Menma.

"mereka memberi hormat!"

"mereka tahu bahwa aku adalah saudara dari Naruko"

"siapa Naruko?"

"adikku" kata Menma singkat.

"jadi kita akan pergi ke mana?" tanya Sona.

"ke sana" kata Menma sambil menunjuk sebuah bangunan besar berwarna putih.

.

.

.

Sekarang mereka telah sampai di depan bangunan besar tadi, dari dekat mereka dapat melihat dengan jelas bangunan tersebut, sebuah bangunan indah dengan beberapa ukiran di dindingnya menambah keindahannya.

"ayo kita masuk" mereka mulai berjalan masuk, di dalam bangunan itu, terdapat banyak pilar-pilar yang menjadi penopang fondasi gedung, dan beberapa ukiran di dinding-dindingnya, ukiran-ukiran tersebut memiliki gambar yang berbeda-beda, seperti ukiran-ukiran tersebut sedang menceritakan sebuah cerita.

"Menma-nii?"

"yo, Naruko-chan" sapa Menma kepada seorang wanita yang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi berukuran besar. Seorang wanita dengan rambut lurus sampai lututnya yang berwarna kuning, wanita itu memakai baju dan rok berwarna putih, dengan jubah seperti Menma namun jubahnya bertuliskan 'cinta'.

"ada apa kemari Menma-nii?" tanya Naruko kepada Menma.

"Naruto-nii"

"siapa Naruto-nii"

"eh! Maaf, aku lupa maksudku Arashi-nii"

"kau aneh Menma-nii. Jadi apa yang terjadi dengan Arashi-nii?" tanya Naruko

"dia terluka parah"

"hah! Bagaimana bisa!? Apa kau tahu akan sangat susah untuk menyembuhkannya bukan!"

"aku tahu tapi-"

"tolong kami, bagaimana caranya menyembuhkan tuan Arashi" potong Gabriel

"bukankah kau adalah salah satu petinggi malaikat?"

"ya, itu benar. Hamba adalah petinggi malaikat dari dimensi tuan Menma"

"hm... aku ada cara, namun ini memerlukan pengorbanan yang sangat besar... dari mu" kata Naruko sambil menunjuk ke arah Gabriel.

"apapun akan hamba lakukan"

"tunggu gabri-" kata Menma namun lagi-lagi perkataannya dipotong oleh Gabriel

"apa yang harus hamba lakukan?"

"berikan semua yang kau miliki pada Arashi-nii"

"semuanya? Apa maksud anda?"

"kau harus memberikan semua kekuatan sucimu"

"yang berarti..."

"ya, kau tidak akan menjadi malaikat lagi"

"Gabriel, jangan lakukan itu"

"baiklah akan hamba lakukan"

"namun sebelum itu, apa kau yakin dengan tidak menjadi malaikat lagi kau akan menjadi manusia biasa"

"ya hamba sangat yakin"

"baiklah akan aku mulai"

"tunggu Naruko-chan!"

"apa Menma-nii?"

"kenapa harus Gabriel untuk menyembuhkan Arashi-nii!?"

"karena, seperti yang kita ketahui, tubuh Arashi-nii sangatlah spesial, kekuatan suci yang berada di dalam Arashi-nii sangatlah besar, namun karena sekarang ia tidak mendapatkan kekuatan sucinya sepenuhnya, ia akan menjadi seperti ini, dan untuk menyelamatkannya kita membutuhkan dua hal, yaitu pertama kekuatan suci yang kuat dan kedua rasa 'cinta'"

"kenapa cinta?"

"karena sepeti yang kita ketahui, Arashi-nii mempunyai beberapa sumber kekuatan, namun semuanya memiliki tingkatannya sendiri, dan untuk dapat mengaksesnya Arashi-nii membutuhkan kondisi tertentu. Sekarang, sumber Arashi-nii yang kedua adalah cinta. Dengan bantuan Gabriel-chan yang pada dasarnya mencintai Arashi-nii, maka Arashi-nii dapat mengakses sumber kekuatannya, dan akhirnya menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri" jelas Naruko, dan Gabriel yang mendengar perasaannya diungkit-ungkit tadi hanya diam dan memerah.

"dari mana kau tahu itu semua?"

"aku tidak akan di sini jika aku tidak tahu sesuatu yang seperti itu"

"kau benar juga, namun apa kau yakin Gabriel?"

"ya, aku yakin"

"baiklah, sekarang kemarilah dan Menma-nii segera keluarkan Arashi-nii" ajak Naruko kepada Gabriel, Naruko dan Gabriel sekarang berada di samping tubuh Naruto yang telah Menma keluarkan dari dimensi penyimpanannya.

"sekarang, coba alirkan kekuatanmu ke tubuh Arashi-nii" tangan Gabriel yang telah berada di dada Naruto, mulai mengeluarkan aura yang berwarna putih. Luka-luka Naruto mulai tertutup, beriringan dengan Gabriel yang mulai kehilangan kekuatannya sebagai malaikat dan menjadi manusia, sayap Gabriel yang berjumlah delapan sekarang hanya tertinggal setengahnya. Bulir-bulir keringat mulai berjatuhan dari wajah Gabriel yang cantik, menandakan tenaganya telah terkuras cukup banyak, namun demi laki-laki yang telah merebut hatinya dia rela melakukan apapun, bahkan mengorbankan nyawanya sekalipun.

"sedikit lagi" kata Gabriel. Tinggal sedikit lagi semua luka yang ada di Naruto tertutup, namun...

'_blar'_

Sebuah ledakan yang berasal dari luar, mengejutkan mereka semua, tak terkecuali Gabriel yang masih menyalurkan kekuatannya.

"Naruko-hime, di luar ada seorang pria yang menyerang kita, kalau tidak salah nama orang itu adalah... Madara"

'blar' bagai tersambar petir, Menma membatu, badannya bergetar hebat, keringat mulai berjatuhan.

"bagaimana... bagaimana caranya ia bisa di sini?" tanya Menma.

" sudah kuduga ini akan terjadi cepat atau lambat, 'dia' akan mulai bertindak lagi"

"maksud mu dialah yang telah menghidupkan Madara!?"

"ya mungkin, untuk sekarang kita harus menahannya dulu, Menma kalian dan semua teman-temanmu keluar dan tahan orang itu untuk sementara, aku akan di sini dan melindungi Gabriel dan Arashi-nii" kata Naruko kepada Menma dan hanya dibalas oleh anggukan dari Menma yang mulai berlari keluar bersama yang lainnya.

.

.

.

.

_**Menma Pov**_

Kenapa? Kenapa orang itu bisa menghidupkan Madara? Dia tidak bisa menciptakan ataupun memperbaiki sesuatu, dia hanya dapat merusak dan menghancurkan sesuatu. Tapi bagaimana caranya dia bisa menghidupkan orang ini. Madara, orang yang memiliki chakra indra di dalam dirinya dan juga beberapa chakra ashura di dalam tubuhnya yang dia dapatkan dari hashirama senju yang merupakan pewaris chakra ashura sebelum Naruto-nii. Madara sangat kuat, dia bahkan hampir menyamai kekuatan Hagoromo-sama, teman dari reiki-sama guru Naruto-nii, jika dia dihidupkan lagi maka ini pasti akan menjadi sulit mengingat dia memiliki rinnegan, mata paling kuat yang pernah diciptakan.

'_blar'_

Terjadi ledakan lagi? Di luar pasti para malaikat sedang bertarung melawan Madara, aku harus cepat ke sana. Di depan sana sudah tampak pintu keluar, aku percepat langkahku, saat aku sudah keluar, jantungku terasa hampir berhenti, darah di mana-mana, banyak mayat para malaikat bahkan anggota badan dan organ yang telah berpisa dengan badan berceceran di mana-mana. Ku lihat Issei yang wajahnya memucat, mungkin ini pertama kalinya dia melihat hal seperti ini, jadi wajar saja, Rias dan Sona serta yang lainnya hanya memasang wajah terkejut. Setelah lepas dari rasa keterkejutanku, aku mencoba mencari Madara, di depan sana, dia sedang bertarung dengan seorang malaikat dengan delapan sayap, sepertinya dia petinggi malaikat seperti Gabriel.

"menjauhlah!" teriakku kepada malaikat itu, mendengar teriakanku malaikat itu mencoba untuk menjauh. Sudah ada dua pedang di masing-masing tanganku, mereka adalah **Moyasu **dan **Samui**, aku mencoba untuk menebas kepala Madara, namun dia dapat menghindar, namun jangan salah pedang ini adalah pedang yang spesial, Moyasu adalah pedang yang dapat membakar segalanya dan Samui adalah pedang yang dapat mendinginkan apapun, sebuah gelombang api dan es dari kedua pedangku mengarah ke arah Madara.

'_blar'_

Seranganku mengenai Madara, namun aku pikir itu pasti tidak akan membuat Madara mati, asap yang tebal menghalangi pandanganku untuk melihat Madara. Namun setelah asap menipis, di sana tidak ada Madara.

"anak yang menarik, dari mana kau dapatkan pedang itu?" sebuah suara terdengar dari belakangku, insting yang mengatakan bahwa ada bahaya yang berada di belakangku, aku segera membalikkan tubuhku sambil menebaskan pedangku, namun yang kutebas hanyalah angin, tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana, namun sekali lagi...

"kau agak mirip dengan bocah uzumaki itu, apa kau mengenalinya?" Madara berada di belakangku lagi, keberadaanya sangat sulit untuk dilacak, jadi ini kekuatan sang dewa shinobi.

"apa maumu!?"

"aku hanya diperintah oleh ketua untuk membunuh seorang anak"

"ketua?" ketua? Siapa yang bisa menjadi ketua seseorang seperti Madara?

"kau tidak perlu tahu bocah, untuk sekarang lebih baik kau konsentrasi pada pertarunganmu" kata Madara sambil memasang senyuman maniak bertarungnya.

"Menma-kun! Kau tidak apa-apa!?"

"ya, aku tidak apa-apa, kalian sebaiknya mundur" kataku

"tapi-"

"tapi jika keadaan memburuk kalian boleh membantu"

"baiklah" kata Sona.

Semuanya telah menjauh dari kami berdua, para malaikat juga telah menjauh. Sekarang tinggal aku dan Madara, kusimpan kembali moyasu dan Samui dan mengambil dua pedang lainku, **Ishi **dan **Seishin**, mereka berdua tidak memiliki kekuatan seperti moyasu dan Samui, namun mereka memiliki ketahanan, kekuatan, ketajaman melibihi pedang manapun.

"sekarang aku akan mulai serius, bersiaplah!" kataku sambil melempar isi ke atas Madara, Madara yang melihat itu hanya menyeringai.

"hanya mulutmu saja yang hebat, melempar saja meleset sejauh itu" ejek Madara. Aku tidak memedulikan itu, kuangkat tanganku, dan kugenggamkan tanganku seperti sedang memegang sesuatu. Ishi yang sudah melayang jauh di atas Madara tiba-tiba menjadi sangat panjang, ganggang pedang itu menjadi tergenggam erat di tanganku yang tadi kuangkat, inilah kekuatanku, merubah semuanya kecuali makhluk hidup. Madara yang melihat hal itu hanya terkejut. Dengan seluruh tenaga, aku ayunkan ishi ke arah bawa.

'_blar'_

Kembali terjadi ledakan, tapi aku yakin kali ini Madara pasti kena, namun aku juga tahu dia tidak akan mati begitu saja. Dan di sana di balik asap, Madara terbaring dengan badan yang terbelah, namun aku tidak menunjukan senyum kemenangan, aku tahu pasti ada yang salah. Tiba-tiba Madara yang telah terbelah berubah menjadi darah, aku tahu ini, ini teknik ninja yang bernama 'chi bunsin' dengan kata lain yang aku lawan tadi hanya bayangan milik Madara yang terbuat dari darah? Harusnya aku lebih berhati-hati lagi saat melawan orang kuat seperti dia.

"kekuatan yang menarik, bagaimana kau melakukannya, hm?"

"kau!" aku kembali berlari ke arah Madara dengan seishin dan ishi yang telah kembali pada ukuran normalnya. Dengan kecepatan penuh kutebaskan seishin ke arah kepala Madara, Madara yang melihat itu segera menunduk, seishin yang melewati atas Madara segera membesar dan menjatuhi Madara, namun... dia dapat menahannya! Dia sangat kuat, aku harus serius. Kualirkan kekuatan suciku ke kedua pedangku, seishin dan ishi sekarang telah memancarkan aura berwarna putih pekat. Sekali lagi aku mencoba menyerang Madara, aku mencoba untuk menusuk ishi ke perut Madara namun Madara hanya melompat mundur untuk menghindarinya, tapi tidak akan kubiarkan begitu saja, ku perbesar dan ku perpanjang ishi, namun Madara menendangnya ke arah samping, ini gawat, aku bahkan tidak bisa menyerangnya, dan juga dari tadi dia tidak menyerangku, aku harus mengeluarkan kekuatanku yang sesungguhnya sekarang, jika tidak...

"aku senang bermain-main denganmu, tapi ku pikir ini saatnya" setelah mengatakan itu Madara mulai menghilang dalam sebuah pusaran, namun sebelum ia menghilang aku melihat sesuatu, ada yang salah dengan Madara yang sekarang, ia berbeda dari yang kulihat dulu! Dan juga matanya...

"Menma-kun! Ke mana orang itu?" di belakangku Rias dan lainnya datang.

"entah" jawabku pendek.

"sekarang lebih baik kita pergi ke Gabriel dan Naruto-nii" sambungku sambil kembali berlari masuk ke dalam bangunan tadi.

.

.

.

.

_**Normal Pov**_

"Naruko!" teriak Menma saat melihat Naruko yang sedang terbaring lemas di lantai.

"Naruko! Naruko! Ada apa!?"

"Naruko-sama, di mana Naruto-kun?" tanya Sona yang dari tadi tidak mendapat Naruto di mana-mana.

"lagi-lagi Naruto, siapa Naruto yang kalian maksud ini?"

"Naruko, segel ingatan Arashi-nii telah lepas" kata Menma kepada Naruko.

"itu berarti, Naruto adalah nama Arashi-nii ketika dia masih belum menjadi seorang pewaris?"

"ya" jawab Menma singkat.

"hehehe... ternyata banyak hal yang sudah terjadi ya?"

"ya, sangat banyak Naruko, untuk sekarang kita harus menyelamatkan Naruto-nii dulu, setelah itu kita akan pulang dan akan kuceritakan semuanya"

"baiklah"

"tunggu dulu, di mana Gabriel" kata Menma, Naruko yang mendengar itu hanya menunduk. Tangan Naruko dengan perlahan terangkat, dengan bergetar ia menunjuk ke arah salah satu pilar yang berada di bangunan ini, di sana Gabriel terbaring lemas dengan genangan darah di bawahnya.

"GABRIEL!" teriak Menma yang mulai berlari ke arah Gabriel.

"kenapa bisa sampai seperti ini, Naruko?"

"itu"

_**Flashback**_

"sedikit lagi" kata Gabriel lemah, tenaganya sekarang hanya tinggal sedikit saja, sayapnya pun hanya tinggal satu saja.

"bersabarlah, kau pasti bisa" kata Naruko memberi semangat kepada Gabriel.

"ya, aku pasti bisa"

"kalau tidak salah, kau malaikat dari dimensi Menma-nii?"

"ya, aku berasal dari dimensi Menma-sama"

"tidak perlu formal ketika berbicara dengan ku, anggap saja aku temanmu Gabriel-chan"

"eh! Itu tidak boleh, Naruko-sama"

"tapi kau melakukannya kepada Menma-nii dan juga Arashi-nii"

"itukan..."

"baiklah Naruko-chan" kata Gabriel mengalah.

"ne Gabriel-chan, kenapa kau bisa jatuh cinta dengan Arashi-nii?" Gabriel yang mendengar itu mukanya menjadi sangat memerah.

"a-a-ap-apa ya-yang ma-mak-maksudmu na-na-Naruko-c-chan?

"hahahaha... kau lucu sekali Gabriel-chan"

"eh! Naruko-sa-" kata Naruko terpotong ketika mendapat tatapan tajam dari Naruko yang hampir mendengar Gabriel memanggilnya dengan embel-embel 'sama' di namanya.

"Naruko-chan" tatapan Naruko kembali menjadi semula.

"ayolah Gabriel-chan ceritakan"

"nanti saja ya"

"hah... Gabriel-chan pelit!" kata Naruko sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

"hihihi... kau lucu jika seperti itu Naruko-chan" kata Gabriel sambil mencubit pipi Naruko.

"ittai!" teriak Naruko kesakitan saat pipinya dicubit oleh Gabriel, Gabriel yang sadar pada perbuatannya segera melepaskan cubitanya dan meminta maaf.

"ah! Maaf Naruko-chan"

"tidak apa-apa kok!"

"Gabriel-chan, apa benar ka-"

"hahahaha... akhirnya kutemukan"

"siapa di sana!?" setelah mendengar suara tadi Naruko segera mengambil pistolnya yang berada di belakangnya, dua buah pistol dengan warna hitam dan putih dengan masing-masing satu sayap di setiap pistol.

"hm? Lagi-lagi ada orang yang mirip dengan bocah uzumaki itu?" di sana berdiri Madara sambil menatap Naruko lekat-lekat.

"biarlah, lagi pula aku harus segera kembali" sambung Madara.

"sekarang, aku beri kalian berdua pilihan, serahkan bocah itu atau akan kuambil dengan paksa" tawar Madara kepada Naruko dan Gabriel sambil menunjuk ke arah Naruto.

"Gabriel-chan, menurutmu berapa lama lagi kau akan selesai?"

"mungkin satu menit lagi"

"baiklah, konsentrasilah pada apa yang kau lakukan dan jangan pedulikan aku apa pun yang terjadi"

"mencoba menjadi pahlawan, ya?" ejek Madara yang mendengar perkataan Naruko.

"tapi-"

"Naruto-nii lebih penting sekarang!"

"baiklah... Naruko-chan"

"hm?"

"berjuanglah!"

"hehehe... itu pasti"

"baiklah, ayo kita mulai!" teriak Naruko sambil menembakan kedua pistol yang berada di tangannya.

'_dor' 'dor'_

Puluhan peluru dengan aura putih meluncur ke arah Madara, namun Madara hanya menyeringai melihatnya.

"satu lagi orang yang menarik"

Dari tembakan Naruko telah menghasilkan beberapa lubang di tubuh Madara, darah berceceran di belakang Madara, namun berselang beberapa detik, lubang-lubang di tubuh Madara menghilang.

"sial!" umpat Naruko yang melihat tubuh Madara telah kembali seperti semula.

"kalian semua memang menarik, namun aku sedang terburu-buru, jadi... menyingkirlah!" kata Madara yang telah berada di belakang Naruko, Naruko segera berbalik dan menatap Madara.

"_tsukiyomi_" setelah mengatakan hal itu tubuh Naruko terdiam. Berselang 3 detik tiba-tiba Naruko berteriak keras dan akhirnya terjatuh lemas di lantai.

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

'_Bruk'_

"itu cukup mudah, sekarang giliranmu nona" kata Madara sambil menatap Gabriel yang telah selesai memberikan kekuatannya kepada Naruto.

"tidak akan" kata Gabriel tegas, ia tahu bahwa ia sekarang tidak lebih dari manusia normal, namun demi orang yang dia cintai dia rela berkorban walaupun nyawanya taruhannya.

"baiklah" kata Madara.

"ambil ini!" sambung Madara yang telah berada di depan Gabriel, mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat bersiap untuk memukul Gabriel.

"rasakan ini" tangan Madara berubah menjadi sebuah ujung tombak, dengan kecepatan penuh menuju ke arah Gabriel.

'_jleb' 'bruk'_

Namun tidak hanya ditusuk, tapi Gabriel juga dilempar dan akhirnya menabrak salah satu pilar.

"baiklah ini saatnya" kata Madara sambil mengangkat badan Naruto, kembali Madara beserta Naruto yang dia bawa menghilang dengan pusaran.

"na-ruto-kun" panggil Gabriel lemah, luka tusukan di perutnya sudah mengeluarkan banyak darah, penglihatannya pun sudah mulai buram, namun di antara semua luka, hatinyalah yang paling terluka, tidak berhasil menyelamatkan orang yang dia cintai sangat menyakitkan, dan dia hanya bisa di sini terbaring lemas dengan kesadaran yang mulai menghilang, sungguh takdir yang menyebalkan, bukan? Perlahan kesadarannya mulai terkikis, Gabriel mencoba mempertahankan kesadarannya, namun pada akhirnya kesadarannya menghilang.

.

.

.

.

"Naruto-nii... NARUTO-NII!" teriak Menma. Semua yang berada di sana hanya dapat menunduk sedih, mengetahui mereka telah gagal, tidak terkecuali Sona yang air matanya telah berjatuhan.

"aku... pasti menyelamatkanmu, Naruto-kun!" kata Sona lirih.

"**kau ingin menyelamatkannya?"** sebuah suara terdengar di telinga Sona, mencoba mencari siapa yang berbicara namun hasilnya nihil, tidak ada satu pun orang yang berada di ruangan ini yang sedang berbicara dengannya.

"**apa kau mau kekuatan untuk menyelamatkannya?"**

"ya"

"**kalau begitu, akan kuberi namun ada syaratnya"**

"akan ku penuhi syaratnya apapun itu"

"**syaratnya adalah..."**

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

A/n : fiuh~ akhirnya chap ini jadi, entah mengapa imajinasi saya akhir-akhir ini semakin menurun, itulah mengapa chap ini membutuhkan waktu yang agak lama untuk dibuat. Karena banyak yang minta naruto untuk beradegan lemon dengan gabriel, maka saya membuat gabriel tidak menjadi malaikat lagi, karena bukannya malaikat jika melakukan itu, maka dia akan menjadi malaikat jatuh, maka dari itu saya membuat gabriel menjadi manusia manusia biasa dulu supaya gabriel tidak kelihatan rendah di mata malaikat lainnya karena sayapnya menghitam. Maaf jika ada yang tidak suka, namun bukannya yang seperti ini belum ada(mungkin) di random naruto-high school dxd bahasa Indonesia? Dan untuk semua balasan review akan saya rangkum di sini saja ok! Saya agak sibuk, banyak tugas sekolah yang sedang memanggil saya, jadi begitu deh~. Untuk kali ini sampai begini saja, sampai jumpa di chap depan!

: untuk lemon mungkin setelah masalah ini selesai, mungkin 2-3 chap lagi, untuk akeno akan saya pikirkan

:kabuto atau orochimaru? Memang pada awalnya saya mempertimbangkan mereka untuk menjadi si 'dia' ini, namun setelah mendapat pencerahan, akhirnya saya putuskan... hahahaha... tunggu saja ok!

:untuk dimensi penyimpanan Menma cara kerjanya kurang lebih sama seperti kamui, untuk lebih jelasnya akan saya jelaskan nanti.

:untuk transpirasi dari fanfic dari rifuki-senpai, saya rasa tidak, secara garis besar mungkin mirip pada 'perpindahan dimensinya' mungkin, namun fanfic ini dapat saya jamin 100% berasal dari otak berkarat saya dan juga otak teman saya yang juga sudah agak berkarat hehehe...

:untuk Madara tidak akan punya kekuatan shinobi lagi, namun saya telah menyiapkan kekuatan lain untuk dia.

: di sini ada enam dimensi, untuk adik-adik Naruto tinggal di dimensinya sendiri-sendiri. Untuk orang lain yang dapat memakai jutsu-jutsu ninja seperti Naruto, ada kok nanti saya munculin!

:untuk cerita di fanfic ini saya buat sendi dan hanya akan memasukan beberapa kejadian seperti di Canon yang saya anggap penting.

:untuk yang mengedo tensei saya telah putuskan berasal dari dimensi..(spoiler) akan saya beri tahu nanti, dan untuk Yuriko Rin, saya merasa bersalah karena memberi informasi bahwa itu adalah oc, maaf ya!

.

.

.

Review dong!

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6 : The Helper or The Disturber

_Disclaimer_ : Naruto & High School DxD not belongs to Me.

_Title : _The Envoi

_Genres : _Romance_, _Adventure_, _Supernatural_, _Battle, Friendship, Hurt/comfrot and etc.

_Rating : _M untuk lemon dan kata-kata yang agak kasar.

_Pairing : _Naruto.U x Harem

_Summary : _kematian seorang Uzumaki Naruto berubah menjadi sebuah petualangan baru membawa harapan baru bagi dunia ini dan dunia itu. menjadi utusan dari Tuhan yang sesungguhnya dan diutus untuk membawa perdamaian di dunia, menjadi sang utusan sekaligus menjadi sang pengganti dari sang pemimpin. Strong!Naruto, Godlike!Naruto Harem!Naruto.

_Warning : _ OC, OOC, typo bertebaran, miss typo, author pemula, Lime,Lemon, dll.

**Fanfic ini mengandung unsur religius, namun saya tekankan bahwa saya tidak bermaksud untuk menghina agama. fanfic ini hanyalah hasil imajinasi saya maka daripada itu saya meminta maaf jika ada yang tersinggung.**

.

.

.

.

_Chapter 6 : The Helper or The Disturber_

.

.

.

.

_**Sona pov**_

"**Kau harus membagi tempat denganku"** kata suara misterius itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanyaku kepada suara misterius itu.

"**Kau harus rela berbagi tubuh denganku, aku akan masuk ke dalam tubuhmu dan kita akan menjadi dua jiwa dalam satu tubuh dan sebagai balasannya aku akan memberimu kekuatanku"**

"Apa benar kau akan memberiku kekuatan?"

"**Tentu! Itu pun juga jika kau menerima syaratnya"**

"Baiklah, kuterima syaratnya"

"**Bersiaplah!"**

'_Deg'_

"AKH!" teriakku. Apa ini? Tubuhku terasa sangat perih, sakit! Sakit! Apa ini!

"**Bersabarlah! rasa sakitnya akan segera hilang!" **jadi ini alasan mengapa dia menyuruhku untuk bersiap. Ini sangat sakit! Demi Naruto-kun, ini demi Naruto-kun! Aku harus berjuang!

"Sona ada apa!?" tanya Rias ketika mendengar teriakkan ku, yang lainnya pun berbalik untuk melihatku.

"Sona-taicho! Ada apa!?" Tsubaki pun ikut bertanya kepadaku, dapat kulihat dengan jelas raut kekhawatiran di wajahnya.

"AKH!" teriakku sekali lagi, apa ini? Badanku... badanku terasa sangat perih! Bahkan rasa sakitnya sampai ke tulang. Di saat aku sedang kesakitan, tiba-tiba muncul cahaya yang secara perlahan menutupi seluruh badanku, dari kaki sampai kepalaku, semuanya tertutupi oleh cahaya itu. penglihatanku juga sudah terhalang oleh cahaya ini sehingga aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di luar, samar-samar aku mendengar suara Rias dan lainnya memanggilku, mereka pasti merasa khawatir.

Sekarang aku tidak tahu apa dan di mana ini, di sekelilingku hanya ada warna putih, tidak ada apa-apa di sini selain putih, aku bahkan tidak merasakan aku menginjak tanah, aku seperti melayang di dalam sebuah ruangan putih.

"Hah~... akhirnya selesai!kau tidak merasakan sakit lagi, bukan?" itu benar, sekarang aku tidak merasa kesakitan lagi, semua rasa sakit tadi menghilang tanpa meninggalkan jejak. Tunggu! suara itu... seperti suara misterius yang tadi dan suara itu berasal dari belakangku!

"Akhirnya kita bertemu!" seorang wanita yang kira-kira tingginya sama denganku, rambut kuning panjang sampai pinggang dan sepasang mata berwarna violet, ku akui wanita di depanku sangat cantik.

"Aku Shion, Ratu negeri iblis!" kata wanita di depanku memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Namamu Sona, benar?" lanjutnya.

"Ya, itu namaku" balasku.

"Sekarang aku ingin menjelaskan tentang apa yang terjadi, tapi aku hanya akan menjelaskannya satu kali, jadi dengarkanlah dengan baik, mengerti!"

"A-ah ba-ba-baiklah"

"Aku adalah ratu dari negeri iblis-"

"Negeri iblis? Aku belum pernah mendengarnya, apa itu negeri ba-"

"Jangan asal memotong ketika aku berbicara!"

"Ma-maaf"

"Baiklah akan kulanjutkan lagi! Negeri iblis adalah negeri yang berasal dari dimensi milik Naruto-kun-"

"Tunggu! kau mengenal Naruto-kun?"

"Sudah kubilang jangan memotong ketika aku bicara!"

"Maaf aku-"

"Sudahlah, ini yang terakhir jadi jangan mengganggu!"

"Negeri iblis adalah negeri yang dipimpin oleh pendeta, pendetalah yang menjadi pemimpin di negeri iblis, namun selain memimpin negeri, kami juga mempunyai tugas untuk menjaga dan menyegel iblis Mōryō, iblis yang dapat menghancurkan dunia. Dulu, aku dan Naruto-kun serta beberapa teman-temannya pernah menyegel iblis itu, namun setelah itu kami tidak pernah bertemu lagi. Tapi, setelah beberapa tahun aku mendapat kabar bahwa Naruto-kun menjadi pahlawan dalam perang shinobi keempat, namun dia mati dalam perang itu demi menyelamatkan orang-orang. setelah mendengar kabar itu aku menjadi depresi dan akhirnya aku jatuh sakit, dan berakhir dengan kematianku, memang aku sudah memprediksinya, namun tetap saja kematianku tidak dapat terhindar lagi. Namun siapa sangka, aku menjadi malaikat setelah aku mati dan yang lebih mengejutkanku adalah Naruto-kun berada di sana dan menjadi calon pimpinan kami yang selanjutnya. Namun, terjadi sebuah tragedi, pemimpin kami reiki-sama dibunuh, dan aku yang menjadi pengawalnya pada hari itu juga dibunuh. untungnya Naruto-kun dapat selamat waktu itu, namun lagi-lagi nasib baik berpihak padaku, aku diberikan pilihan oleh Tuhan, untuk kembali hidup lagi atau membantu Naruto-kun menjalankan tugasnya, dan dari itu kau pasti sudah tahu kenapa aku ada di sini, bukan?" jelasnya panjang.

"Tunggu dulu! Jika Naruto-kun adalah calon pemimpinmu, kenapa kau tidak memanggilnya dengan embel-embel sama di namanya?"

"Tentu saja karena dia calon suamiku!"

'_Jdar'_

Calon suami? Rasanya bagai tersambar petir, mendengar bahwa Naruto sudah mempunyai calon istri sungguh menyakitkan, kau tahu!?

"C-ca-calon suamimu kau bilang!?"

"Ya, kenapa?"

"Coba kau jelaskan, kenapa Naruto-kun bisa menjadi calon suamimu!"

"Ah baiklah! Saat kami selesai menyegel iblis Mōryō, Naruto-kun menerima ajakanku untuk membuat keturunan untuk menjaga dunia jika iblis Mōryō muncul lagi, bukankah itu sama dengan dia mau menikah denganku?"

'_Jdar'_

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau mengambil Naruto-kun ku!"

"Heh... beraninya kau mengklaim Naruto-kun itu adalah punyamu. Naruto-kun adalah punyaku! Jika saja aku masih memiliki fisik, pasti aku akan menyelamatkannya. Bukannya, bertemu dengan papan cucian seperti mu"

"Papan cucian?" tanyaku bingung.

"Dadamu"

"Brengsek!"

"Baiklah, ayo kita akhiri dulu pertengkaran cinta ini"

"Hah~ baiklah. Shion, benar?"

"Ya, ada apa?"

"Aku ingin bertanya"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau memerlukan tubuhku?"

"Aku masih normal tahu! Aku hanya mau tubuh Naruto-kun, bukannya kau papan cucian!"

"Bukan itu maksudku!"

"Yang kumaksud adalah mengapa kau meminta tempat di tubuhku, kenapa kau tidak memakai tubuhmu sendiri?"

"Ah! Soal itu... aku juga tidak mengerti. Saat aku menerima tugas saat itu, tahu-tahu aku langsung berpindah ke sini, tapi fisik ku tidak ada"

"Hah~ kau ini, jawabanmu benar-benar sangat membingungkan"

"Jadi, aku harus bagaimana lagi! Hanya itu yang kutahu!"

"Baiklah, selanjutnya. Kekuatan apa yang akan kau berikan padaku?"

"Kekuatan malaikatku dan juga kekuatanku untuk menyegel iblis!"

"Tunggu! jika kau memberiku kekuatan malaikat, aku akan ma-"

"Tentu saja tidak bodoh! Saat kau memakai kekuatan malaikat, aku akan menyegel kekuatan iblismu sampai kau selesai memakai kekuatan malaikat"

"Jadi, ketika kau menyegel kekuatan iblisku, aku akan menjadi manusia biasa untuk sementara?"

"Ya! Kau cukup pintar, ya!" aku tidak tahu itu bermaksud untuk memujiku atau malah mengejekku.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan"

"Kita akan menyelamatkan Naruto-kun!"

"Tapi sebelum itu akan kujelaskan tentang sistem baru di tubuh mu" lanjutnya.

"Hah?"

.

.

.

_**End Sona Pov**_

_**Naruto Pov**_

"Ini tentang saudaramu"

"Sasuke..." Kataku lirih.

"Ya, saudaramu Sasuke... Naruto dengarkan ini, Sasuke tidak bersalah"

'_Deg'_

"Apa maksudmu tidak bersalah!? Sudah jelas dia yang-"

"Tidak! Dia dikendalikan"

"Dikendalikan? Tapi dikendalikan oleh siapa?"

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya. Kami tabu untuk mengucapkan namanya" memangnya siapa orang ini, bahkan namanya menjadi tabu untuk diucapkan?

"Tapi yang pasti Sasuke tidaklah bersalah, jadi jangan bunuh dia"

"Aku akan berusaha sekuatku, namun sepertinya akan sulit karena dia sangat kuat sekarang"

"Soal itu, tenang saja. Sekarang kekuatannya tinggal setengah saja"

"Kenapa bisa!?"

"Dia membagi kekuatannya kepada Madara"

'_Deg'_

"Apa?... Madara?"

"Ya, dia berhasil menghidupkan Madara" jadi, dia berhasil ya? Hah~ ini akan sangat sulit, apalagi dia menghidupkan Madara.

"Tapi tenang saja, edo tenseinya belum terlalu sempurna, jadi Madara yang dia hidupkan, dapat kubilang cacat" lanjutnya.

"Cacat? Apa maksudnya dengan cacat" tanyaku bingung.

"Dia menghidupkan Madara tanpa chakra"

"Namun, memang dia tidak mempunyai chakra, tapi kekuatan para Tuhan sangatlah hebat. Akan sulit untuk melawannya, walaupun aku melawannya bersama Menma dan Naruko-chan, aku tidak yakin akan menang" kataku. Itu benar, walaupun kami bertiga melawan Madara, kami hanya memiliki kesempatan menang yang kecil. Kekuatan dari Tuhan yang telah mereka dapatkan, tidak bisa dianggap enteng. Kami para Tuhan memiliki kekuatan kami masing-masing, kekuatan Menma untuk merubah bentuk sesuatu, Naruko adalah mengendalikan waktu dan aku adalah-

"Naruto, sebenarnya kalian telah salah menganggap dirimu dan semua saudara saudari mu Tuhan. Jika diumpamakan, kalian hanyalah Gubernur yang di tempatkan di wilayahnya masing-masing dan ditugaskan untuk menjaganya. Dan apakah kau bisa menebak siapa yang memberi tugas?" katanya membangunkanku dari pikiranku.

"Presiden" kataku.

"Ya, Tuhan adalah presiden yang berada di ibukota, dan kalian para gubernur ditugaskan untuk menjaga wilayah-wilayahnya agar dapat tetap terjaga dan juga yang lebih penting... tidak direbut oleh negara lainnya"

"Negara lain? Jadi, yang kau coba katakan adalah selain Tuhan kita, ada Tuhan yang lainnya?" tanyaku.

"Tidak, Tuhan hanya ada satu. Tetapi..."

"Tetapi?"

"Setiap yang baik pasti memiliki saingan yaitu keburukan. Tuhan kita yang pada dasarnya, penuh dengan kebaikan juga memiliki saingan. Saingan Tuhan adalah makhluk yang penuh dengan keburukan, dia adalah makhluk yang tercipta dan berkembang dari keburukan manusia dan makhluk hidup lainnya. Kau masih ingat bukan, tentang Adam dan Hawa yang tertipu oleh iblis?"

"Jangan bilang..."

"Ya, iblis itulah saingan Tuhan sekarang. Dulu dia masih kecil dan lemah, namun sekarang... kekuatannya sudah hampir menyamai Tuhan. Dia selalu berdiam diri di dimensi hancur yang sekarang telah menjadi miliknya"

"Dimensi ke-tujuh"

"Ya, dimensi yang hancur karena perbuatannya. Dia menghasut pemimpin dari dimensi itu dan akhirnya berebutnya"

"Ini akan sangat sulit..." kataku kesal. Belum selesai masalah Sasuke, satu masalah datang lagi.

"Ya kau benar, ini akan sangat sulit. Maka dari itu kau perlu mendengar hal ini."

"Ketika kau bertemu Sasuke..." lanjutnya.

"Akan kukalahkan dia"

"Tidak, larilah selagi kau bisa"

"T-tapi kenapa!?"

"Kau hanya akan mati konyol jika berhadapan dengannya" katanya.

"Aku terlalu lemah bukan..." kataku lirih.

"Itu tidak benar. Hanya saja, coba kau pikirkan kekuatan lima gubernur dan empat muridnya akan menjadi sangat kuat jika digabungkan, bukan?"

"Ya itu benar juga. Tapi apa yang harus kulakukan? Kita bicara tentang nasib semua dimensi di sini!" kataku kepada suara misterius itu.

"Berlatihlah lagi, lagi pula kami juga sudah mengirim bantuan untukmu"

"Bantuan? Tapi siapa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Calon istrimu"

"Ja-ja-jangan bilang... SHION!" teriakku.

"Ya kau benar!"

"Dia bukan calon istriku kau tahu?"

"Tapi, saat kami bertemu dengannya dia terus berkata seperti ini 'bagaimana keadaan calon suamiku?' dan 'aku harus segera ke sana dan membantu calon suamiku. jika tidak, dia tidak akan pernah menikahiku' katanya seperti itu, dia terus mengoceh dan memanggilmu dengan 'calon suamiku'. Jadi, kami berpikir kau memang calon suaminya"

"Tentu saja tidak bodoh!" teriakku marah.

"Hah~ aku sering merasa heran, bagaimana orang seperti dia bisa menjadi malaikat" lanjutku sambil menghela napas.

"Tentu karena dia memiliki hati yang bersih"

"Apa memang seperti itu?" kataku sambil mengingat-ingat saat aku dulu pernah menjalankan misi dengan Shion.

"Aku rasa tidak" lanjutku.

"Hahaha... sudahlah. Lebih baik sekarang kau bangun"

"Baiklah!"

"Ah! Saat kau bangun sebaiknya kau segera melarikan diri"

"Tapi bagaimana?"

"Cari caranya sendiri, ok!" katanya. Pandanganku mulai memudar, mungkin aku akan segera terbangun.

.

.

.

.

_**End Naruto Pov**_

_**Sona Pov**_

"Baiklah, aku mengerti" kataku.

"He... kau cukup pintar juga, ya? Bisa mengerti apa yang aku jelaskan hanya dengan satu kali mendengarkan" katanya.

"Akan kuanggap itu sebagai pujian" kataku. Itu benar, entah mengapa aku merasa diejek saat dia mengatakannya.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita harus bergegas"

"Hai!" kataku dengan lantang. Cahaya putih yang membungkusku tadi mulai memudar, dan menampakkan Rias yang berdiri di depanku dengan air mata yang sudah berjaTuhan.

"S-s-Sona?" tanyanya pelan.

"Sona!" teriaknya dan langsung memelukku.

"Rias!" teriakku terkejut dengan perlakuan temanku yang satu ini.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sona?" tanyanya.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa" kataku kepadanya.

"Syukurlah kalau seperti itu. sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya ada sebuah pertemuan dengan seorang malaikat cerewet" kataku. Rias menatapku bingung.

"Malaikat cerewet?" tanyanya bingung.

"**Hei! Aku dengar itu kau tahu!" **sebuah suara terdengar olehku dan semua yang berada di sana.

"Siapa di sana!" kata Menma sambil melirik ke mana-mana mencari asal suara tadi.

"Tenaglah, itu hanya-"

"Shion-chan?" kata Naruko tiba-tiba membuat yang lainnya menolehkan kepala mereka ke arah Naruko.

"**Ah! Naruko-hime!" **kata Shion lagi.

"Jadi benar Shion-chan, tapi di mana?"

"**Di sini"** katanya dan seketika tubuhku diselimuti dengan cahaya. Dengan perlahan cahaya yang membungkusku mulai memudar, semua yang berada di sana memandangku bingung.

"Sona?" tanya Rias.

"**Kenapa Rias" **tanyaku bingung.

"Badanmu"

"Hah... kalian semua tenaglah" kata Shion.

"**Jadi seperti ini rasanya sistem baru itu, Shion?" **

"Ya! Dengan sistem ini kita dapat bertukar untuk sementara" sistem baru dalam tubuhku, sistem untuk menukar aku dan Shion, jadi sekarang yang mengendalikan tubuhku adalah Shion. Setiap kami bertukar, yang keluarlah yang dapat mengendalikan badan.

"Sona, rambutmu dan juga...!" kata Rias terkejut.

"**Hm? Rambutku dan apa?" **tanyaku bingung. Aku melihat ke bawah, ke arah lantai dan yang kulihat sekarang bukan orang wanita dengan rambut hitam dan... dadanya.

"**Kenapa ini!? Rambutku berubah dan juga apa-apaan dengan dada besar penuh lemak ini!" **teriakku terkejut. Sekarang rambut hitamku menjadi pirang pucat seperti rambut Shion hanya panjang rambutnya saja yang tidak berubah. Tapi, yang paling parah... apa yang terjadi dengan dadaku! Dadaku membesar seperti miliki Shion.

"Hahahaha... inilah perubahan yang terjadi tubuhmu yang kujelaskan tadi. tapi, harusnya kau mengakuinya, dengan dada ini kau akan menjadi semakin cantik" katanya.

"**Jangan bercanda! Apa-apaan dada berlemak ini lebih baik kubuang saja!"**

"Nah sekarang... kita tidak punya banyak waktu lagi, Kita harus menyusul Madara" kata Shion.

"Tapi ke mana Shion?" tanya Rias kepada Shion.

"Kau akan tahu nanti" kata Shion sambil mengedipkan satu matanya.

"UWAAA!" teriak Issei tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa Issei?" tanya Rias yang terkejut dengan teriakan Issei.

"A-a-ada..."

"Ada apa Issei-kun? Tanya Kiba.

"Ada Onee-san yang punya oppai besar!" teriak Issei lagi, semua yang melihat itu hanya dapat sweetdrop.

"Sebenarnya sejak tadi apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Menma sambil mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Issei-senpai..." sebuah suara datar dengan kesan menyeramkan terdengar dari arah belakang tubuh Issei. Dengan gerakkan kikuk, Issei kebalikan tubuhnya. Di sana berdiri seorang wanita berambut perak dengan tubuh mungil. Dari wajah Issei, telah berjaTuhan butir-butiran keringat. Dari tubuh wanita di depannya aura hitam keluar dengan kuatnya.

"K-ko-Koneko-chan"

"Tidak boleh..."

'_Splas'_

"... Mesum di sini" kata wanita yang bernama Koneko dengan aura hitam yang semakin membesar dan semakin pekat di sekitarnya.

'_Buak' _

Dengan satu pukulan dari Koneko, Issei tebang menjauh.

"Kalian, sudahlah. Ayo kita pergi" kata Shion.

"Tapi Issei..."

"Hah~ biarkan bocah mesum itu dulu, nanti dia akan menyusul kita" kata Shion memotong ucapan Rias.

"Tapi masalahnya, dia tahu tidak ke mana kita akan pergi?"

"Itu mudah" kata Shion.

"Naruko-hime"

"Apa Shion-chan?"

"Panggil dia"

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar" kata Naruko yang mencoba untuk merubah posisi tubuhnya menjadi duduk.

"Ini Naruko, cepatlah kemari" kata Naruko sambil menutup matanya.

"Telepati?" tanya Akeno.

"Ya" jawab Menma singkat.

"Kita akan menyelamatkan seseorang. Jadi cepatlah...

.

.

.

Ouma Shu"

.

.

.

.

_**Tbc**_

A/n : hahaha maaf terlambat update lagi, dunia nyata memang tidak bisa dianggap remeh, tidak memberi saya waktu luang untuk menulis adalah salah satunya. Jadi, maaf kalau update selanjutnya juga sepertinya akan terlambat. Tambah pendek ya? Tapi mau bagaimana lagi hanya ini yang saya bisa tulis sekarang. Tapi untuk chap depan akan saya usahakan lebih panjang lagi. Jadi, bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang Shion dan ouma shu? Dan juga saya membuka satu tempat lagi untuk harem Naruto, silakan masukan nama siapa saja untuk mengisi tempat tersebut ( kecuali Rias dan chara pria, ya! Karena saya masih normal dan untuk Rias, dia sudah terlalu sering jadi lain kali saja dia saya pakai). Untuk balasan review akan saya balas di sini dan saya rangkum.

:untuk arc ini hanya akan menjelaskan tentang Naruto dan adik-adiknya. Untuk kekuatannya seperti yang sudah dibaca di chapter ini, Menma untuk merubah bentuk sesuatu, Naruko adalah mengendalikan waktu dan untuk Naruto serta 4 lainnya akan terbongkar nantinya.

:untuk lemon Naruto x kuroka akan saya pikirkan

: namikaze sholkhan-san saya sangat setuju dengan pendapat anda! Khukhukhu... tapi saya sudah memperhitungkan hal itu dari awal, jadi saya punya cara sendiri agar Naruto tidak berubah menjadi Tuhan jatuh hahahaha...

:untuk gabriel, memang dia akan menjadi iblis, tapi siapa yang akan jadi ketuanya? Siapa bisa jawab saya kasih hadiah ucapan selamat#plak#.

:untuk yuriko rin yang sekarang telah berubah menjadi kirisaki Shion dan beberapa pereview, pastinya akan saya lanjut.

:bagi yang tahu siapa 'ouma shu' pasti tahu dimensi milik Naruko

:untuk Madara yang kelihatan terlalu overpower, itu sudah dijelaskan di chap ini bukan? Dan terima kasih atas pujiannya.

:untuk typo, err... saya minta maaf, saya sudah mengecek beberapa kali tapi masih saja ada yang hilang atau salah ejaannya. Saya akan berusaha untuk memperbaikinya, ok!

:maaf untuk itu, pedang menma ada enam yaitu : moyasu, Samui, ishi, seishin, (?) dan (?).

Nah itu dulu untuk chap ini, sampai jumpa di chapter depan!

.

.

.reviewnya dong!

.

.

.


End file.
